Answer Me
by Kawaiipai
Summary: Things were simple. But after… CERTAIN events, Hiroomi and Akihito are both left with questions: "What does this mean?", "How do I feel about this?" and most importantly: "How does HE feel?". Set one year before the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**This has been previously published on Archive of Our Own but both websites will be receiving the same updates. **

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiroomi was later than normal to the literary club after being shut down by his dear sister for the third time that day. She's was being harsher than normal and there was no reason why she would be. He opened his eyes to looked up at the sky, Mitsuki must have something bothering her but he couldn't place his finger on it. He thought a while longer until it began to hurt his head. He sat up on the long bench, his eyes trailed over the empty school rooftop. Maybe he was just over analysing things and there was nothing wrong at all. He sighed and got up on his feet and began walking towards the classroom.

When he entered he noticed that Mitsuki was busy looking over books with a pile she probably made herself put in front of Akkey. "He pulled out a chocolate bar from his pocket and waved it in front of him. "Look what I brought for my beautiful sister!" He exclaimed happily.

* * *

Without looking up, Mitsuki held her hand up. She flipped one of the pages and wiggled the fingers on her free hand.

"Give it then, pervert."

* * *

Hiroomi gave a deviant smile and leaned forward. "What do you say first?"

* * *

Mitsuki sighed and switched her gaze from the books in front of her to her older brother. Sometimes she felt she had to be the only person in the literary club that was actually interested in these books.

"Please," she said in a dry tone, knowing it was by far not what her brother had had in mind.

* * *

He let out a sigh, one day he would get her to say the words he was looking for. She never did show much concern for him unless it was a more dangerous situation. Maybe he needed to get hurt or scare her more to have her yell his name in delicious desperation. "Enjoy your chocolate." He gave a frown and placed it in her hands and walked over to take a seat at the table.

As he passed back Akkey he ran his hand through his hair. He let a smirk come to his lips and took a seat next to him. "Is Mitsuki boring you again?"

* * *

Akihito lifted his cheek off of his arms and looked at his senpai. "I was hoping that, since she's reading, she'd wear these glasses I brought for her."

He turned to the table again, resting his chin on one of his forearms and poking the frame laid out in front of him. "They're such wonderful glasses too."

Mitsuki, who had already unwrapped the chocolate bar and was nibbling on it, paused to give the blond a look. "Don't try forcing your weird perverted ways on me. I'm not wearing glasses for your entertainment, pervert."

* * *

Hiroomi glanced up at Mitsuki with a devious look. "With or without glasses you're still the only one for me." He leaned forward on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "Don't you find her beautiful Akkey? She's such a tsundere."

* * *

While Mitsuki stuck out her tongue and went back to reading, trying to ignore the boys, Akihito sighed and sat up straight. "It's all worthless if she doesn't wear the glasses." He picked the frame up, folded out it's legs and held the glasses up in front of him. "Such a waste of a good pair of glasses. You can have them."

With a sudden burst of speed, Akihito placed the glasses on Hiroomi's nose, the curling ends of the legs resting on his ears.

* * *

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise when he felt the pair of glasses placed on his face. He didn't really like the feeling of having something on his face and scrunched his nose a bit. He glanced over at Akihito with a frown on his face. "Aren't these girl glasses?"

* * *

Akihito took a moment to answer. Weirdly, the frame looked almost... good on Hiroomi's face. He watched them slide slowly down the older boy's nose and had to ignore the urge to tell Hiroomi to push them up in that amazing typical meganekko way.

"Possibly," he managed after a second, "the frame's quite small, but the model would fit anyone. I thought simple grey ones would go well with a book-reading mood."

* * *

He stared at him for a moment before he put his middle finger to the middle of the lenses and pushed them back up into place. "Am I as pretty as the naughty megane girls in your magazines back home?" He smirked as he placed a hand on Akkey's thigh.

* * *

Akihito was startled by the sudden contact. Well, not really the contact - that was a common enough thing for Hiroomi - but more the combination of that with the fact that Akihito HAD just been comparing him with the girls from his magazines.

He sneaked a glance at Mitsuki, who still seemed completely oblivious to what was going on. Quickly, he snatched the glasses away from Hiroomi, whipping out a cloth to clean them and turning so the warm hand fell away from his leg.

"Glasses are glasses," he said, not lying, but also not revealing anything specific enough for either Mitsuki or Hiroomi to comment on, he thought.

* * *

He shrugged and leaned back in the chair. He was growing bored now, Mitsuki wasn't giving him any attention and Akkey was being aloof. To be honest it was hard for him to know what was going on in Akkey's head sometimes, the guy was all over the place, especially when it came to glasses. "Is there anything interesting coming up?" He wondered aloud to no one in particular. Maybe if there was a festival coming soon he could use it as an excuse to hang out with her as just brother and sister.

* * *

Akihito glanced out the window and thought about it for a bit. Life was kind of monotonous for him: get up, school, literary club, home, sleep. There weren't many things to do normally. But if there was something happening in town... "Isn't the film festival from the film academy being held soon?"

Satisfied that the glasses were squeaky clean now, he put them down and pocketed the cloth. He glanced at the boy next to him again, the image of him with the glasses crossing his mind again. Hiroomi, however, had his eyes trained on his sister, as usual.

"They're going to set up a big screen in the park and show all the students' films on it when it's dark out."

* * *

Hiroomi's eyes looked back at Akkey, "is that so?" A smug smile crossed his lips. "Do you hear that sister? We can cuddle in a park! If you get scared at all big brother will be there for you." He laughed a little to himself, he was almost positive Mitsuki would decline and turned part of his attention back to Akkey.

"Are you into films, Akkey? Maybe instead we can go on a date and I could fondle your perfect waist." He winked with a charming smile. The likelihood of events would be that Mitsuki would come along begrudgingly but won't even come close to them both and Akkey was going to play as his rebound.

* * *

"D-date?" Akihito jumped up, pushing his chair out, which landed on the floor with a loud clanging noise. "Don't say weird things."

Akihito didn't know why exactly he was so flustered about Hiroomi's words. After all, he hadn't said anything weirder than he usually did. But that stupid, stupid image of the way his black hair had fallen over the gray frame of those glasses was still stuck in his head and Akihito was having a mighty hard time NOT putting those glasses back on Hiroomi's face, just to see if he'd seen it right.

Mitsuki looked up at the noise and give both boys a pointed look. "Can you at least be quiet? You two perverts can get married for all I care, but I'm trying to read here." She tapped her book with one digit and Akihito tried to suppress the blush that was creeping up his neck.

* * *

His curiosity peaked when Akihito was acting suddenly so flustered, he eyed the fallen chair and pursed his lips. "Akkey, do you like the idea of holding hands with me?" He almost seemed hurt. "Even Mitsuki think's we are good enough to marry each other." He pushed the chair back and stood up, he placed a hand on Akkey's cheek and moved his thumb over his lips softly. " You shouldn't be such a tease."

He leaned in close, close enough to break any personal bubble. But before he could get dangerously close he pulled back and let go of Akkey. He leaned against the table. "There's a youmu coming to the playground in the park tonight."

* * *

Akihito blinked at the sudden loss of warmth on his face. His lips were tingling and he couldn't figure out why Hiroomi's teasing had done something else than annoy him.

"How do you know?" Mitsuki interrupted Akihito's scrambled mind and he looked over to see her full attention on her brother for once.

* * *

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked over at Mitsuki. "Izumi told me. Apparently it's a big one." He shrugged, "I can take care of it on my own." He was fairly certain he could kill it just fine but there was something Izumi had mentioned about this particular youmu that made him hesitant about facing it. But who can say no when Izumi, the spokesperson of the Nase family, asked you to take care of something? There was a reason for all her actions and words.

* * *

Mitsuki's eyes grew a little wider - only a little bit. It was rare for Izumi-nee to only inform one of them. "Are you sure? I can come along if it's necessary."

That is rare, Akihito thought as he shifted his gaze to the black-haired girl. Mitsuki rarely acknowledged Hiroomi's existence, let alone that she showed any kind of worry for him.

"I can come," he offered too, though he knew he'd be pretty useless.

* * *

Hiroomi smiled some when he saw Mitsuki's slight concern, he was about to answer her until Akihito offered to come too. He forced his lips into a thin line. "No Akihito, you can't come." He used Akkey's real name to show his seriousness. If he came then what Izumi had warned him about might really happen. He couldn't risk that. "Mitsuki, you shouldn't come either. I said I can take care of it." He flashed a warm smile at her. "You trust me right?"

* * *

Both of the first-year students frowned when Hiroomi used Akihito's full name. It wasn't that Akihito liked being called Akkey - in fact, he tried to tell his senpai to stop doing so all too often - but when Hiroomi didn't call him that, he knew something was up.

Akihito did not have a good feeling about tonight.

He and Mitsuki shared a look - just for a second - but it was enough for Akihito to know that Hiroomi's statement didn't sit well with her either. She turned her eyes on her brother once more and returned that smile of his. "Of course I trust you."

* * *

Hiroomi blushed a little when he saw her smile. "You should really smile more often…it suits you." He let out a romanticised sigh and moved off the table, "I'm hungry, go get me food Akkey." He decided to change the subject completely now, it was no use in letting them linger on it, especially if it was something that could potentially hurt both of them. Hiroomi shouldn't have brought it up at all.

* * *

Akihito puffed his cheeks up, a little offended that Hiroomi dropped the subject like that and just decided to order him around.

"I'm getting myself food. You can come along if you have to."

* * *

Hiroomi wrapped his arms around Akkey's neck with a pout on his lips. "Fine, let's go together, love." He pulled Akkey towards the door then. "We'll be back later, dear sister!" He sang the words as let go of Akkey and pushed him out the door.

* * *

As they walked down the hallway in silence, Akihito couldn't help sneaking a glance at Hiroomi. He looked concentrated, a little... different than how he usually was. Was that just some fabrication of Akihito's mind, due being flustered because of the glasses-moment? Or was Hiroomi actually acting more clingy because he was hiding something? Akihito really couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about that youmu hunt tonight.

They reached the vending machine and Akihito rifled through his pockets to find some change. He pushed the coins in the slot and pressed a button to get himself a bag of gummy bears. "What do you want? I'll treat you."

* * *

Hiroomi had been spacing out the whole time Akkey was working the vending machine. He couldn't get over what Izumi told him-

"The youmu you're hunting doesn't use its own body to fight, it manipulates nearby youmu into its service." Hiroomi leaned against the wall and listened to his sisters words. "So I'm not going to be facing just one youmu?" "That is correct." He sighed and played with the ends of his scarf. "And not only will you be facing more than one youmu, there will be differences in their sizes and strengths. The one manipulating them all will be relatively easy to kill. The hard part is finding an opening through the others." He nodded, this might be a good exercise for him. He kicked off the wall and began to walk towards the door. "And one more thing Hiroomi…" He paused and glanced back at her, "don't let Kanbara-san get close. I doubt the youmu will have the power to unlock him, but I can't say for sure." Hiroomi stared at her for a long moment, he nodded and left.-

Hiroomi's closed his eyes. When he reopened them he saw Akkey holding some gummy bears and staring at him. He blinked, did he miss something? "What?"

* * *

Akihito watched Hiroomi pull out of his own thoughts. "I asked you what you wanted. I was going to treat you, but if you're going to act like this when I do, I won't offer again." He pressed the bag of gummy bears into his senpai's hands and rifled through the coins on his open palm. "I have enough, so just choose, alright?"

* * *

Hiroomi frowned and glanced out the window at the other side of them. "Juice." He opened up the bag of gummy bears and stuck one in his mouth, not really caring that Akkey had gotten them for himself. Akkey was being rather stingy right now, he probably never once thought that Hiroomi was keeping him in the dark for his own protection. So ungrateful.

* * *

Akihito nodded, his eyes already on the vending machine and his hands busying themselves with the coins. When the pack of orange juice - the only kind the machine held - dropped, he picked it out of the slot and turned to give it to Hiroomi.

To his surprise, his bag of gummy bears was already open and just when he looked, Hiroomi popped another one in his mouth.

"Hey! Those were mine! Give that back!"

* * *

Hiroomi reached out and grabbed the juice from him but kept the gummy bears. He was in the middle of chewing another gummy bear when he began walking away casually. He was going to take these as payment for the foul treatment Akkey had been giving him. He continued to walk down the hallway while ignoring everything the other said and did.

* * *

"Hiroomi!" When Akihito didn't succeed in snatching his gummy bears back, he decided to go about it a different way. Hiroomi was acting strange, he was going form overly hands-on on to absent to moody in a matter of minutes and it was starting to piss Akihito off. His hand shot out and grasped Hiroomi's shoulder, pulling him so he turned around and faced him. Akihito felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance as he brought his face close to Hiroomi's and asked: "What is up with you today?"

* * *

Hiroomi looked at Akkey in surprise when he turned him around so suddenly. Normally he wasn't this forceful. He stared Akkey in the eyes for a moment before turning his gaze away. "Just stay away from the playground tonight…okay?" He was worried about Akkey, he knew how he felt afterwards when he transformed and Hiroomi had to fight him to calm him down. He was confident he could do the same thing as he had always done but he didn't want to see him go through that pain again.

* * *

Akihito stared into Hiroomi's eyes for a second more, saw emotion behind them switch from surprised to sullen with something he didn't recognise in between. Then he sighed and let Hiroomi go, putting a bit of distance between them again. He'd been so close, their foreheads almost pressing together even though Hiroomi was slightly taller than him. Too close, he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry about it if Hiroomi had the habit of touching him all the time.

"I'm going home," he announced, picking a gummy bear out of the bag instead of stealing the whole pack away from Hiroomi. "Keep those."

Hiroomi didn't say anything to him while he grabbed his coat off the hook outside the literary club's classroom and shrugged it on. Akihito looked at him then. "Be careful, tonight."

* * *

He didn't know what it was, but when Akkey was so close to him he felt a warmth inside him grow. And it only grew with every passing second. Why did he feel disappointed when Akkey pulled away? Hiroomi's eyes travelled over the blonde as he pulled his coat on. He didn't respond when Akkey told him to be careful.

* * *

**What will happen next? HONHONHON - Bex**


	2. Bonding Havoc

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

The evening was cooler than usual, he pulled his coat tighter around him. He hated being cold. Hiroomi was the only one walking through the park, it was odd for no one to be out, even at this time. But that was for the best, if there was no one around then he didn't have to worry about protecting anybody. But just in case he set up human barriers.

He reached the playground, he looked around and saw nothing, but there was something in the air. He waited for a moment until he saw it. He made a quick move towards the youmu and pulled his scarf off but out of nowhere a wolf like monster jumped out at him. Just in time he dodged the youmu's jaws and whipped his scarf at it, it immediately disintegrated.

* * *

Akihito turned the corner of the building quietly, trying to make sure Hiroomi wouldn't notice him following his trail. It was stupid and Akihito knew there must be a reason Hiroomi didn't want him to come, but how bad could it be? Akihito was immortal after all.

Ahead of him, Hiroomi looked around the playground and Akihito saw green lights pop into existence as the older boy set up repellents to keep humans from getting near. Akihito inched closer, slinking around the building and into the next alley to hide himself from sight.

Hiroomi's scarf shot out once and the youmu that had attacked him disintegrated, leaving nothing but a glittering stone behind.

Was that all? Akihito wondered. Then why had Hiroomi told Mitsuki to stay away? It wasn't like that youmu could have given the youngest member of the Nase family any grief.

Once more, the blond slinked around the next building, then he ran across the street and hid behind the low wall that separated the playground from the sidewalk, just outside the perimeter the human barriers had set off.

* * *

Hiroomi didn't let his guard down as he stared at the floating youmu that's form was merely an enlarged flying wind chime. He took some steps towards it, that must be the one he was supposed to kill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw some movement, he turned his gaze towards it and saw a tentacles coming towards him, he lifted the scarf to attack but instead of getting his attack through a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

The brunette growled and kicked at whatever had grabbed him. He lifted his hand up and created a barrier to stop the tentacles from coming any closer and whipped the scarf back to kill whatever had its grip on him. When he was free he got back onto his feet and released the barrier to kill the tentacles. A disgusting screech sounded from the youmu when its tentacles began to disintegrate. The youmu weren't giving him much trouble but if they kept popping up like they were then they might start to prove a nuisance.

Again he made his way towards the head youmu. But he stopped in his tracks when the ground began to shake. He looked around and saw a large rocklike monster walking towards him. Hiroomi grimaced, this one was going to take more than just a whip of his scarf.

* * *

From his hiding place, Akihito watched in shock as more youmu gathered in the streets, all on their way to the playground. What was it that attracted them there? Was this why Hiroomi hadn't wanted Mitsuki anywhere near?

It wasn't the first time Akihito regretted being so useless in a fight. If only his human side had powers like his youmu side. Then he'd be able to fight too.

Suddenly, the ground under him shook and he quickly turned to look at Hiroomi again, who was now facing off a big youmu with a body made of boulders. Elemental type, huh?

Without giving it a second thought, Akihito slipped inside the barrier and hid behind one of the benches mothers loved to sit on while their children played. Even if he was useless as a combatant himself, he could be useful for distracting the youmu. Seeing the number of youmu on their way, Akihito thought that was definitely something Hiroomi could use.

* * *

"Tsk." Hiroomi walked towards the rock youmu. He placed a hand on his hip and looked it up and down. He raised his hand and created a barrier around it and began to shrink it. He didn't have a problem at first but the size of the youmu was beginning to put a strain on him as he used his strength to keep shrinking the youmu. If he could just crush it then there would be nothing more to do.

He was so close to crushing it but just as he about to kill it he spotted another wolf type running towards him. Hiroomi clenched his teeth and directed his attention on the wolf type and whipped his scarf, but the distraction broke the barrier and the rock type broke out. He jumped back and watched as the youmu ripped out a piece of earth and threw it at him. His eyes widened slightly and he dodged just in time before getting hit.

* * *

Hiroomi successfully fought off the wolf type youmu, but Akihito saw the barrier around the larger of the youmu break apart at the same time. When Hiroomi dodged the piece of earth it threw at him, he jumped closer to where Akihito was hiding.

Within seconds, Akihito saw several things happen: Hiroomi focussing on the big youmu again, a ribbon-like youmu slipping closer and the ground under himself shifting as he threw his body in between the thread the new youmu whipped out and his friend.

He landed on the ground behind Hiroomi with a loud thud and felt a sting run through his chest where the youmu had hit him.

* * *

Hiroomi's eyes widened when he saw Akkey hit the ground with blood dripping out from his chest. "AKIHITO!" Hiroomi quickly killed the ribbon-like youmu and fell to his knees at Akkey's side. He placed a hand on his chest, getting blood on himself in the process. "Akkey…" His eyebrows furrowed in concern. There was no way that he was dead but he was hurt, bad.

Hiroomi didn't want to leave Akkey but he knew he had to kill off these youmu before anymore came to hurt him. "Hold on!" He got onto his feet and killed two more youmu who attempted to attack him. He could see the wind chime youmu up ahead. All he had to do was kill it so the youmu would ward off and he could tend to Akkey.

His walk turned into a run and he ignored everything but the wind chime. His pace quickened even more as he raised a hand to trap the youmu and raised his scarf with the other. In one quick movement he jumped up and spun around creating a sword like attack and chopped the youmu in half.

* * *

Akihito dragged in a ragged breath, trying to figure out what was going on, but the sounds weren't clear enough to create an image. Somewhere, he knew, somewhere close Hiroomi was killing of the youmu that seemed to have no interest in Akihito whatsoever.

What was that all about? Why weren't the youmu trying to attack him?

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts as his heart beat once, heavier than normal. That one pound reverberated through his whole body and he felt the blood on his chest chill as the wounds closed up.

Something was wrong, something was very wrong and Akihito dreaded what was coming.

Light erupted as Hiroomi slashed down another one of the youmu and Akihito watched as part of its chime-like body flew over him. Why didn't the body disappear?

Another beat of his heart and his breathing slowed down too. No, this wasn't right, he was healing too fast. It shouldn't haves stopped hurting already.

Ba-dum. Ba-dum. The heavy heartbeats came faster and Akihito's body dragged itself up out of its own accord. He didn't look at the half chime-youmu anymore. What his eyes fixed on before they glazed over, was Hiroomi.

* * *

For some reason the chime youmu's body didn't disintegrate but still the other youmu seemed to back off now. Hiroomi was puzzled as he looked around, he turned around and saw Akihito standing up, there was a green glow forming around him. Hiroomi's eyes widened. "Aki…hito…?" He stared at him. No. No he couldn't be transforming, not again. He took a step forward, why did he feel scared?

He raised a hand up, "snap out of it, Akkey." His words were calm and he walked towards him slowly. His attention was completely alert of his surroundings, if he had to then he could maybe trap Akkey here until he calmed down. He prayed that this would be a minor episode. "If you can hear me then listen closely. You can control this youmu if you try hard enough, you can suppress it. I believe in you, please…I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to hurt you like I did last time, you don't know what that did to me…so don't be selfish and stop this now."

* * *

Hiroomi's words only came through to Akihito's conscious mind in bits. "Listen closely." Sure, he was trying, he really was. His hand lifted and to Akihito's horror, he saw red lines running over his skin. No, no, no, change back!

"You can suppress it, I believe in you." Trying to call out, but not getting a sound off these vocal cords anymore, Akihito tried to warn Hiroomi to stay away, to move back, but the other boy had stepped closer again.

Chills ran down his body and Akihito wondered if it was his body feeling that, or just his human half. "Don't be selfish and stop this now." The slight burn on his right hand felt much more real as a flame formed around it. No! No! STOP!

Again, cold slammed down on his body and this time it lost its balance. His breath was knocked out of him as he hit the ground again and his heartbeat went back to normal. He saw Hiroomi's shadow shift, but he lifted his hand slightly.

"Don't. I think... just wait," he said and his voice sounded just as broken and tired as he felt while he strained against the youmu side trying to come out again.

* * *

Hiroomi watched anxiously as Akkey battled with himself internally. It was strange to watch his body change between youmu and human aspects. He still had those red eyes but his skin was becoming a hybrid of both forms. Was Akkey actually able to fight against himself?

He watched intensely and wondered if he should come any closer, seeing Akkey fall onto his knees caused alarm to rise in him. "Akkey!" He moved forward but stopped when he heard his voice. He was speaking? While he was a youmu? What the hell was going on?

* * *

There was something satisfying about the way his skin seemed to chill. Akihito didn't like being cold, but at least it meant that he was changing back to himself, that he was regaining control over his own body.

But with the chill, came the throbbing pain on his chest, though it was a lot less than it had been just before he'd started changing. Why on earth had he even taken that hit?

Oh, that's right, Akihito thought, Hiroomi. Still on his knees, Akihito lowered himself until he rested his bottom on his calves, slightly more relaxed than just before. Hiroomi was there and he wasn't hurt and Akihito wasn't going to hurt him because he had control again.

A sharp light burst out behind him and, being able to move his own body again, Akihito turned his head to see the light condense into a youmu stone, at the same time as the last bit of youmu urge slipped out of his own body.

"I'm..." He had to catch his breath in between the words. "I'm okay now." He shuddered as the cold evening air hit his bare chest. His shirt had torn when the ribbon youmu had hit him. "I'm me."

* * *

Hiroomi covered his eyes from the bright light, but once it was gone he turned his full attention to Akkey. He quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and ran towards him. He fell to his knees and in the same motion he grabbed him into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you did it." He was breathing heavily, he wasn't sure if it was from his own anxiety of watching Akkey or if it was from the sudden relief he felt that filled him. His arms hugged him even tighter as he buried his face in his neck. "I didn't think it would be possible…"

Akkey had accomplished something tonight that Hiroomi never believed he would be able to do. It was amazing and admirable. It was also a sign that might be a shining new beacon of hope for Akkey himself.

* * *

Akihito watched the starts above them twinkle as Hiromi's breath hit is bare neck, quick and in short bursts, but so warm too. He hadn't thought it would be possible either. But he was himself and he would heal in no time and Hiroomi was fine too. He couldn't ask for more.

His eyes fluttered shut and he wiggled his arms free from Hiroomi's tight grasp around his shoulders, free enough to move them around the other's sides and to link his hands together behind Hiroomi's back. He didn't care that his chest still ached when he pressed himself closer to the older boy and turned his head so he could bury his nose in the dark hair.

* * *

Hiroomi closed any gap that was left between them. "I was so scared…" He found himself speaking what his true feelings were when he saw Akkey transform. "I didn't want to hurt you." He bit his lip, he knew he would have to kill Akkey at some point if he couldn't stop him otherwise, he was glad that that moment wasn't this time. That the two could have more time together.

* * *

Akihito let a breath he hadn't realised he was holding in flow past his lips. Yes, it would have hurt if Hiroomi had had to cage him to subdue his youmu half, but that was nothing compared to the pain Akihito could have inflicted on him.

"I'm fine, we're fine," he mumbled, his throat still strangely sore. But he was warm, wonderfully warm, in this embrace and when he shifted, he felt the skin of their cheeks touch. He ran a hand up and down Hiroomi's back until his breathing slowed down. "We're okay."

* * *

When he felt their cheeks touch Hiroomi's face warmed for some reason. "Akkey…" He said his name softly and moved his face which ended with his lips moving against the other's cheek. He pulled back some, his face becoming frighteningly warm now. There was a stirring inside his chest that was confusing him. Even though he had pulled back his face, their bodies were still so close, and feeling the blondes hand move up and down his back was sending shivers down his body.

"Are you sure that you're alright now?" His glanced down and saw the red on his shirt. "Your chest, you need to heal." It might take time for him to recover and the evening was getting colder. "You live nearby right?"

* * *

Akihito shuddered at the loss of warmth when Hiroomi moved away from him a little. He was sure that his cheeks would be burning if he hadn't lost a lot of blood just before. That feeling just now, that softness against his skin.. that had been Hiromi's lips, right? Or was he just imagining things now that he was hurt?

"I'm okay," Akihito answered. "The apartment is just down the street." He nodded in the right direction. Then he let Hiroomi go and tried to stand up. He was a bit wobbly, but Hiroomi's hand under his elbow steadied him. "You can clean up there too if you want. So you don't worry her." He didn't understand the confused look on Hiroomi's face. "You know, Mitsuki."

* * *

Hiroomi shook his head and took Akihito's arm and moved it over his shoulder. "Put your weight on me." He began to lead him down towards the direction of the apartment. "I'll take care of things later, I'm not going to leave you." He glanced at Akkey and noticed his gaze. "If Mitsuki knew you were here then we would both get in trouble." That was the excuse he gave for helping him out.

* * *

**Hohohoho the plot thickens! **

**I kept bugging Nikki to try to get her to write something for our readers. This is what she wrote. - Bex**

_**Sooo, author's notes, huh?**_

_**Well, let me tell you about chapter titles then. Personally, I have the worst time thinking up chapter titles. I always end up revealing too much about the chapter with them, or with them being too vague and making no sense.**_

_**So I always just go with "chapter *number here*". Same for this fic.**_

_**BUT in order to be able to keep track of what happens in which chapter, I always give the chapters names in the word file I have. So they do have titles, but they are horrible and now it's sort of become a hobby to think of the most ridiculous chapter title I can think of.**_

_**They do give away what happens in the chapter though, so we're going to post them in the notes.**_

_**As for chapter one, it was "Mighty Megane on Nase's Nose". For this chapter, it was "Yucky Youmu and Hohoho Hiroomi is sexy when he fights".**_

_**Look forward to the other stupid titles I've come up with ;)**_

_**~Nikki**_

**I personally wanted to keep the cheesy titles but sadly she wouldn't let me. So instead I improvised with something since I didn't want to just have 'Chapter Insert Number' but like Nikki said she has a lot more of these (chapter 6 is my favourite she came up with but you won't see that for awhile).**

**Already we have over 100 pages of this fic written up in a word file so don't think this will be ending anytime soon. **

**I'll discuss the origins of this fic in the next chapter! - Bex (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ) **


	3. Broken Innocence

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

When they reached the apartment Hiroomi remembered it again and walked down to his door. "Are your keys in your pocket?" He asked as he pushed his free hand into Akkey's pant pocket. There he found the key and pulled it out. He didn't think that it would be weird for a guy to put his hand into another guy's pant pocket. He put the key in the door and kicked it open.

Hiroomi dragged Akkey with him inside and closed the door. He took him into the bedroom and helped him sit on the bed. There was more blood now than before. "Take off your shirt." He demanded as he left the room to go find some towels and water.

* * *

Glad for the help Hiroomi was providing him with, Akihito pulled off his shirt - or what was left of it anyway. He winced when a bit of the fabric that was embedded in the dried up laceration pulled some of the scabbing off with it. Blood started trickling from that point too and Akihito looked around for something to still the flow with.

It was ridiculous to him, how much blood he could loose and still not die. His hand shook as he reached for the box of tissues he had under his bed, but he was still so woozy, he fell forward onto the floor instead.

"I'm okay!" he called out, though his voice was a lot weaker than he meant it to be. He turned onto his back, trying to keep the blood from trickling onto the floor. He could now easily reach the tissues and he dabbed the rivulets off of his sides first, biting his lip as the movement tore the edges of the laceration away from each other again.

* * *

Hearing the thump in the other room was enough to cause alarm for Hiroomi. He quickly grabbed the wooden bucket of water he had filled up and a few towels. When he entered the room he frowned as he watched Akkey trying to clean himself up.

Hiroomi got on his knees and helped move Akkey over into a more comfortable position. His eyes moved over the deep gash in his chest. He was both grateful and regretful that this happened to him. If Akkey hadn't followed him then he would be the one out in the park bleeding to death instead. He wet a towel in the warm water and pressed it against the wound. "How are you feeling?" He asked in his more casual tone now as he began his work cleaning up the wound. Maybe if he stitched it, it would heal faster?

* * *

Akihito thought about it for a second. The warm towel that Hiroomi pressed to his wound made the stinging pain stop - the youmu must have had some kind of poison on it - and the knowledge that he wouldn't die from bleeding out also helped a lot.

"I'm alright," he said and when he got a pointed look, he repeated it. "I'm alright, honestly. It already hurts less. I once cut my wrist by accident and I didn't die. I just passed out." It didn't seem to help him bring across his point. "I'm nowhere near passing out, okay? I'm good."

Just then, Hiroomi moved the towel over the edges of the wound a little too roughly and Akihito couldn't suppress the high note that squeezed itself out of his throat. Now he surely wouldn't believe him. "It's just pain," Akihito tried to explain. "I just need something to... distract me from that."

* * *

Hiroomi stopped and gave him a worried look when he heard the high note of pain break out from the blonds throat. "How long do you think it will take for you to heal?" He noticed that Akkey was staring at him strangely. Hiroomi raised an eyebrow, "why are you looking at me like that?"

He shifted uncomfortably but he couldn't take his eyes away from Akkey's. "Stop being weird." He demanded but there was a hint of nervousness in his voice. He finally tore his eyes away and looked around the room. "Do you have a needle and thread anywhere?"

* * *

Akihito sighed and looked down his own chest. He really was being weird, right? Somehow, he wanted to be pulled into a hug like that one on the playground again, wanted to know whether that soft feeling really had been the touch of Hiroomi's lips.

"I don't need stitches," he answered. Why wouldn't Hiroomi look him in the eye again? "Just look, it's already closing up. Must have been the youmu's poison that kept the wound open." Normally, Akihito found it weirdly fascinating to watch his own wounds grow back into smooth skin, but this time he didn't pay much attention to it. He still felt strung out.

Hiroomi had helped him in a sitting position, his back against his bed and now Akihito let his head bob back, resting it on the matrass. He closed his eyes against the general tiredness he felt and the pain that was still on his chest. "Can you just distract me?" he asked again.

* * *

Hiroomi thought for a moment, got on his feet, walked around to Akkey's dresser and opened one of the drawers. To his surprise he found a row of neatly laid out glasses with magazines, manga, and other things that a true megane enthusiast would have. He picked up a pair of purple framed glasses and a magazine. He walked back over to Akkey and sat down in front of him.

He pulled on the glasses and opened up the magazine not really expecting anything. When he did open it his face turned beet red. "Oh my God, Akkey…" He couldn't take his eyes away from the pornographic image. He had always teased him about it but never did he believe that Akkey actually had something like this. "You are such a pervert!" He almost laughed as he pulled the magazine away from Akkey when he tried to grab it back. He smirked at him and fixed the glasses slyly. If he was going to distract Akkey this was going to be how he did it.

* * *

Again, Akihito tried to take the magazine away from Hiroomi. It was distracting him, yes, but he also felt very embarrassed to have Hiroomi see those scantily clad girls he liked looking at so often. The other boy moved it out of his reach on time though, and when his arms came down again, one of them rested on the matrass behind Akihito's head.

Akihito however, had stopped moving just before that, when his eyes had fallen on Hiroomi's face. Hiroomi's face with glasses on. Purple glasses. Square-frame purple glasses. Hiroomi with square-frame purple glasses that made his green eyes stand out more.

'Am I as pretty as the naughty megane girls in your magazines back home?' Hiroomi's question from earlier that day - had it really been that same day? - echoed through Akihito's mind. Now, Akihito couldn't even bring himself to look away from Hiroomi to take in the pornographic picture.

* * *

They were so close now and even Hiroomi didn't realise it. He laughed dryly and tossed the filthy magazine aside. Who knew what Akkey had done with that thing. He didn't remove his eyes from the ones before him though. "Am I seducing you Akkey?" He asked the question with a certain smugness in his voice. But something in Akkey's face whispered 'yes'. But that couldn't be what he was really thinking…right?

Hiroomi swallowed hard, his mouth was watering. "Say something…" He felt himself getting uncomfortable with his company's silence. He moved his hand up to begin removing the glasses. Maybe it was these frames that were distracting him.

* * *

Akihito's hand shot up and caught Hiroomi's. "Don't. Leave them." After he said the words, Akihito wondered where he'd found the breath for them, because now his chest felt full as the air was trapped in his lungs, unable to escape. Hiroomi's hand was warm in his and Akihito laced his fingers with his own automatically.

He watched those green eyes flit towards their hands and then back to meet his own. "Hiroomi…" Akihito heard the name leave him, his voice less raw, but breathier than it had been before, and he leaned in even closer. If he turned his head slightly, their tips of their noses would be touching.

Just like that afternoon, his lips tingled, only this time it wasn't in retrospect of a touch, but in anticipation.

* * *

Hiroomi's breath hitched, he didn't know what was happening yet he felt his own body going with the flow of things. Akkey's was dangerously close to his yet he didn't pull away. He could only hold his position. Should he pull away or should he close the distance between them? This was so wrong, why was he even considering staying where he was?

Akkey's voice echoed in his head. There was something delicious about hearing him say his name the way he did. Without even registering it in his mind first, his eyes fluttered shut and he touched lips with Akkey. His lips were already moving against the others without having to think about it. He never would have thought the blond had such succulence.

* * *

Akihito felt the heat pool in his stomach when Hiroomi closed the distance between them and pressed their lips together. One, two, he lost count of the kisses as their mouths moved against each other. He squeezed Hiroomi's hand slightly and kissed him back, completely forgetting that he was hurting, not checking whether his wound had completely closed up, not caring about anything but the feeling of him, only him.

He felt fingers thread into his hair as he moved closer. 'Am I seducing you, Akkey?' Hiroomi had asked just before and, oh God, yes he was. Akihito released Hiroomi's hand in favour of placing his own behind the brunette's neck to pull him even closer and he darted out his tongue to run it over Hiroomi's bottom lip. He wanted in, he wanted that warmth and he wanted it to be his.

* * *

Hiroomi was hesitant at first but he opened his mouth just enough to feel a warm tongue invade him. He hummed against Akkey's lips as his tongue played with his. The brunette moved his body so he was now sitting on the others lap. He moved one of his hands down to wrap his hand around his back so he could pull Akkey's body closer to his. He was careful though as to not hurt the boy he was kissing in case that would ruin their moment.

This was all crazy. Hiroomi had never found himself to be attracted to another male before, least of all Akkey. He was confused why this was all happening, why him? Mitsuki always said that Akkey was in love with her, so it didn't make any sense for them to be kissing right now. But even though his logic battled on in his head, his body kept moving with what felt right. He began to kiss more aggressively now.

* * *

This was happening, this was really happening. Akihito had one arm looped around Hiroomi's waist, the hand gripping his head and pulling him as close as possible, and the other hand tugged at Hiroomi's scarf as his mouth moved away from those soft lips to nib at Hiroomi's jawbone. The fingers that pressed into his back sent sparks through Akihito's body and he let out a soft groan when he felt the bulge in Hiroomi's trousers press against his abdomen.

Completely on automatic, Akihito rolled his body against it, pressing his lips to the crook of Hiroomi's neck now that he'd successfully peeled that scarf away from it.

* * *

An unexpected feeling suddenly sparked through Hiroomi's body as Akkey rolled himself against his own sensitive stiffness. An almost pathetic whine escaped his mouth and the hand that had become entangled in the blonde's hair grabbed tightly. It didn't help that Akkey was now kissing his neck, he had it on about ninety percent of the time. It was an extremely sensitive area on his skin and now with the combination of the cool air and those hot lips occasionally nipping only made him grow harder.

"Ak-Akkey…" He bit his lip when he felt another whine threatening to escape. He didn't like how he sounded right now. It was the complete opposite of manly.

* * *

Akihito savoured the taste of Hiroomi's skin as he sucked on his neck, wanting to leave a mark – any mark – so he'd know for sure that this had happened. It all felt like a fleeting dream, Hiroomi's nails on his scalp, the sounds he was making and all, all because of what they were doing – because of what he was doing with him and to him.

Spurred on by the shuddery way his name left Hiroomi's lips, Akihito arched his back slightly to let his hand roam down Hiroomi's chest, until his fingers pressed against Hiroomi's still clothed length.

* * *

Hiroomi bit his lip and moved his hips into Akkey's hand. Kissing was one thing but this was something entirely different. Never would he have expected that they would go this far, and the worst part was, he liked it. Hiroomi leaned forward, took Akkey's face and moved it up so he could capture his lips again. This time, when he returned the favour from earlier and let his tongue slip into his mouth, a hunger engulfed him and he kissed him almost desperately. All the while his lower body begged to be touched more.

* * *

Akihito gasped into Hiroomi's mouth, sucked gently on his tongue and pressed the palm of his hand harder against Hiroomi as he stroked up and down. He could hardly believe this was happening. When he'd set out to follow him that evening, Akihito sure hadn't thought the outcome would be anything like this.

As Hiroomi bucked into his hand and the boys kept sharing heavy, open-mouthed kisses, Akihito wondered how he'd suddenly had the confidence to take things further. Not that he'd thought about doing things like this before, not at all and especially not with Hiroomi, but he had sure come a long way from blushing about Hiroomi's mock idea of going on a date to the film festival that afternoon.

Though he really didn't know what had possessed him to kiss him until he could hardly think, it felt good, it felt so incredibly good to have Hiroomi pressed up against him, to have him moan and shudder at the touch of his fingers, his lips. Akihito tried to push into Hiroomi's mouth, but this time the older boy wouldn't let him, dominated Akihito's mouth so completely that the blond couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed.

"Hi-" Akihito started to say his name again, but Hiroomi's aggressive kisses didn't give him enough time to get it out. "Hiromi!" he gasped as the other stopped for a second to take in a shuddery breath, only to have his lips claimed again as he worked his hand against him harder and faster.

* * *

It was like a demon had taken over him, a demon of lust. And his victim was Akkey. He hadn't even taken a moment to consider that he might be hurting right now due to his healing wound, or maybe it had finished healing already and this had been going on longer than it actually felt.

Hiroomi couldn't take that touch anymore, he needed more than just the friction of fabric and fingers. He let go of his hold around Akkey momentarily and moved his hands down to his own trousers. As his hands began to work on his belt he bit down on Akkey's bottom lip and chewed softly. He finally got the belt undone and he unbuttoned his trousers.

He hoped that Akkey wouldn't mind this, but judging from both their actions, maybe it would be okay. He had only imagined girls giving him this treatment but there was time to try everything and this was his opportunity to taste what it felt to have someone of the same sex touch him more intimately.

Hiroomi lifted himself and pulled down the trousers to his knees. He sat back down onto Akkey's lap, this time closer to the others own bulge. He rubbed his hips in a circle over him as he took one of Akkey's hands and placed it over his pants, inviting him to go further.

* * *

Akihito's eyes had grown big when Hiroomi had gotten up, momentarily thinking Hiroomi had suddenly had enough, had realised he didn't want this, but then he pulled his trousers down and sat down on his lap again, grinding their hips together before placing Akihito's hand on him again.

Now that the stiff fabric of the trousers was no longer between them, Akihito could curl his fingers around Hiroomi's erection and he started to pump softly, knowing that if he went faster, the fabric of Hiroomi's pants would start to chafe.

Hiroomi had his head tilted back and Akihito watched his mouth fall open in a small 'o' and fuck, damn it, he was still wearing those glasses. Akihito's free hand snaked up Hiroomi's arm, to the back of his neck again and he made him turn his head to him. Hiroomi opened first one, then the other eye as Akihito didn't stop looking right at him. The blonde's grip on him loosened and instead, those long fingers slipped under the hem of his boxers and tentatively touched the warm, glowing skin that had been confined so far.

* * *

Hiroomi tensed when he felt the skin of the other's fingers touching his erection. It was so teasing at first, it drove him crazy internally. He thought it wouldn't be so bad if he just got on with it but no, he was wrong. When Akkey's hand wrapped around him and moved up and down slowly, he squeezed out a low moan.

He opened his eyes again to see that Akkey was still staring at him, as intensely as he had before. It made Hiroomi blush. "Akkey…I-AHH!" His back arched more when Akkey had suddenly squeezed a firmer grip around him and continued his movements as a painfully slow rate.

How could Akkey be so good at this? Even he couldn't make himself feel this good. Wait… good? Was he finally admitting that he liked being violated by Akkey's long, slender fingers? He couldn't even remember how this all started. Did Akkey have feelings for him? Or was it in himself that something secret and dark was hidden? This was all too complicated to think about right now, all he knew was that he wanted Akkey to move faster and harder, and those lips…he wanted to taste those lips again.

* * *

He wasn't even sure he was doing this right, he'd never done this to another man after all, so Akihito tried to mimic what he liked himself, hoping it would be good for Hiroomi too. Judging by the sounds that crawled up his throat, it was. He was so responsive, it made Akihito want to try out more, to coax him into making more noise for him.

Akihito used his grip on Hiroomi's neck to pull his face closer. Black hair tickled his shoulder when Hiroomi rested his forehead on Akihito's chest, panting heavier now, and the breath that ghosted over Akihito's nipples made him squeeze Hiroomi a little hard, made him move his hand a little faster. The warmth that his fingers were curled around throbbed when he moved his thumb over the head and Hiroomi whimpered his name again, along with what Akihito thought was a 'yes'.

With his nose, Akihito brushed Hiroomi's hair aside and he placed his lips against his ear. "Hiroomi," he whispered and he twitched in his hand. "Hiroomi." When he heard his name the second time, Hiroomi turned his head towards Akihito, who quickly planted his lips on Hiroomi's again.

* * *

Feeling Akkey's lips moving against his again was a comforting feeling in the middle of all this heat. He loved how Akkey touched him both on the lips and down below. He didn't want this moment to end. His hips rolled some to help him cope with the build-up in his lower abdomen.

Hiroomi moaned a bit louder against Akkey's lips. His back arched just enough to push his chest against Akkey's. The rectangle lenses were starting to fall off his face. He pulled back from the kiss just long enough so he could move his hand up to fix the glasses but instead Akkey caught his hand and fixed the glasses himself. Hiroomi swallowed, that look in Akkey's eyes was dark…dark with lust. "Nngh…haaa" He bit his lip and moaned out again as Akkey's fingers squeezed and teased his tip.

Just as he opened his mouth again to moan out, Akkey grabbed his face and pulled him back into their kiss. This wasn't fair, he was being dominated, this should be going the other way around. All of Akkey's actions said that he wanted Hiroomi but he couldn't help but feel bothered that the other boy wasn't getting much of an erection from all of this. He better not be some replacement for his sister.

Hiroomi gave in again and rubbed the bottom of his erection up against Akkey's abdomen to get more stimulation throughout. He was so close.

* * *

Akihito swirled his tongue into Hiroomi's mouth, his breaths coming faster as Hiroomi's did, and now that enough precum was leaking out, Akihito moved his hand faster, gripping tighter, swiping his thumb over that slit more and more often to spread the lubrication.

Their mouths broke apart when their breathing couldn't keep up with the kisses anymore, and once more, Hiroomi buried his face in Akihito's shoulder. Akihito gasped when he felt his teeth press lightly against his collarbone and for the first time since they started, Akihito noticed that he wasn't hard himself. He felt the heat of their kisses, of Hiroomi's touch on his back and shoulders, pool in his stomach and he wanted so badly to keep touching him, to keep being touched, but he wasn't even slightly uncomfortable to still be confined in his trousers.

He hadn't expected this to happen, he hadn't expected to want it, but he did. Oh, how he did. Akihito lifted his hips once, experimentally, to see if putting friction between himself and Hiroomi would work. Though it felt good, nothing happened to his flaccid member.

Again, Hiroomi bit his collarbone and Akihito hissed at the pleasure that shot through him. He turned his head, nibbled on the tip of Hiroomi's ear a bit before he ran his tongue over the edge. From the corner of his eye, something red on Hiroomi's shirt caught his attention. Blood? Of course, blood! He'd lost so much of it and though he hadn't passed out from it, he blamed that mostly on being an immortal half-youmu.

Even if he couldn't get off himself, he could at least show Hiroomi the best time he could, Akihito decided. Remembering what kind of effect it had had on Hiroomi earlier, he pushed the older boy off of his own chest so he could latch his mouth onto Hiroomi's neck and he began to nibble and suck.

* * *

"Aki-hito!" He moaned again before running his hand roughly through Akkey's hair. This was it, the moment of his full vulnerability was about to be revealed. Hiroomi wasn't sure if he was ready for this yet. Whether he was ready to cum at the touch of another boy.

Despite what he was telling himself though, he didn't have the heart to tell Akkey to stop. He didn't want it to stop. When he moaned his name again he felt a sharp nip at his neck. His precum squirted out again, he couldn't take it anymore. Hiroomi's own hand moved down to where Akkey had been pumping and placed a firm grip over his hand and began directing him.

He made Akkey's hand pull harder and faster, his slick shaft made it easy for them to pump. He leaned forward against Akkey and buried his face in his hair to muffle his growing moans. Any minute now, he was going overflow.

* * *

Akihito's hand seemed to burn where Hiroomi's hand wrapped around it, their fingers lacing together around the throbbing erection. He felt nails dig into his right shoulder and hot, ragged breaths hit his neck and he knew Hiroomi was barely holding on.

He couldn't reach Hiroomi's ear this time, so instead, he moved his free hand into his hair and tugged it slightly to make him pay attention. His lips on burning hot skin, he whispered: "Come on, Hiroomi. Come."

* * *

Heat filled his face, being told to come was spiked his arousal even higher than he thought it could go. He bit his lip and pumped himself some more with Akkey's hand and finally the heat spilled over. His back arched and his neck stretched back with an open mouth. His eyes closed and he moaned Akkey's name incoherently.

Hiroomi cummed more than he had in a long time, he could feel the thick liquid slide down over their hands. He bit his lip and squirted out some more. He would have felt bad for getting this all over Akkey if he wasn't so taken in by his own finish. When he finally emptied himself completely, he slumped forward and fell against Akkey's chest, his own chest still moving up and down heavily.

* * *

**__****Is this okay? "My chapter 3 name? "Man, you're a handfull." Spelled wrong on purpose. I like Akihito taking things further. I like Hiroomi's reaction a lot too ^^" ~ Nikki**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it eheheheh. This is only the beginning of the sexy times with these two delicious perverts. Wait until you read the next chapter. It only gets better! - Bex ヽ****( ω )ノ**


	4. Absorption

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

Akihito was more than content to just sit there for a while, Hiroomi leaning against him, and hug him close, but he figured it was better to clean up first. With his clean hand, he pulled some tissues from the box that Hiroomi had pushed halfway back under the bed sometime during… this. He wiped the cum off of their hands and his chest – that now didn't even show a hint of the wound that had been there before. All the while, Hiroomi kept his face pressed against Akihito's neck as his breathing started to slow down.

The water in the bucket that Hiroomi had grabbed earlier had cooled down a bit, but was still pleasantly warm as Akihito dipped a clean towel in it and wiped that over their still slightly sticky skin. After that, he dried them off with a dry corner.

"Hiroomi?" He whispered the name, a little scared that talking would break this happy and relaxed bubble they were in. All he got was a light hum. Was he falling asleep? Akihito pulled Hiroomi's underwear up again, careful not to let the elastic band snap on his skin, and pressed his fingers a little harder into Hiroomi's sides so he'd sit up a bit more.

He pulled the apparently exhausted male into a tight embrace. Of course he was tired, Akihito thought as he traced soft kisses over Hiroomi's jaw and cheek. He'd been fighting youmu that evening after all. That, paired with what had just happened… Akihito knew how sleepy a good release could make you feel.

His lips reached Hiroomi's and, though he was suddenly nervous and wondering whether it was still okay for him to do so, he pressed down softly. This time, their kisses were a lot less hurried, less hungry. They were gentle, languid. Eventually, the exhaustion he had felt earlier, returned to Akihito's body and his arms felt heavy and stiff as he held Hiroomi close to him.

* * *

Hiroomi hummed some as Akkey kissed him. He returned the kisses gladly and cuddled into his arms more. He was so tired, he wanted to sleep but he was afraid that if he fell asleep when he woke up everything would be different. He just wanted to savour what was left from the afterglow.

He moved his more clean hand up to Akkey's face, he opened his eyes and stared into him as his hand caressed his cheek softly. "Akkey…did I succeed in seducing you?" He gave a tired sly smile as he rested his head against the other's shoulder, his eyes still looking up at him.

* * *

Akihito was sure, if he'd had more blood in his system, this would be when he blushed like schoolgirl in love. He brought his hand up and brushed Hiroomi's hair back, forcing his neck to bend in a painful way so he could press a kiss to his forehead. Then he leaned his cheek against it and nodded softly, his hand falling down again. "Hm-hmm."

Something crackled and Akihito struggled to look down at the source of the sound without having to move his head. It was his own dried blood that had made Hiroomi's shirt stiff enough to produce that sound. "You need to change out of that shirt," he commented absentmindedly, not thinking about the fact that Hiroomi would have to get up to do so. "You can borrow one of mine." He waved his hand in the direction of his closet.

* * *

"You're already kicking me out? I see how it is." Hiroomi smirked and pulled back, but his actions were slow due to the fatigue that filled his body. While still sitting in Akkey's lap he reached down and grabbed the ends of his sweater and pulled up. His muscles were beginning to catch up with him so the movement was a little painful due to the soreness in his body. It had been awhile since he had pushed himself that hard when fighting a youmu.

When the sweater was off he began to unbutton his dress shirt. He could see that Akkey was staring at him with those perverted eyes. They had already seen so much that he didn't mind undressing more for him. It wasn't like they were going to start again…right?

He smirked as Akkey's hands reached and hesitantly helped him undo the rest of the buttons as he pulled the tie loose. Hiroomi let Akkey push the shirt off and pull off the tie. Hiroomi began to move to get up but he almost immediately fell back down, he wrapped his arms around Akkey and pulled him over onto the floor with him. "Sorry, my legs don't seem to want to work just yet. I'll be out of your hair soon."

* * *

Again, Akihito felt that jolt run through him when their skin touched. Now that Hiroomi had practically tackled him to the ground, their bare chests were pressed together and it sent a shiver down Akihito's back.

It felt almost like a reflex for him to press his fingers into the muscles on Hiroomi's back and to angle his head so he could kiss him again. Hiroomi's lips parted for him, but this time Akihito kept his tongue to himself, not wanting to push Hiroomi into anything again. When he broke away, he addressed Hiroomi's words.

"I'm not kicking you out. You're tired. Stay." He looked down, his eyes level with Hiroomi's chin. He felt a little embarrassed to be asking this of him. "Your muscles must be aching. Take a bath. Stay here."

* * *

Hiroomi was hesitant about the proposal at first, but if Akkey really wanted him to stay then he could see no harm in it. He would have to text Mitsuki though…wait. Mitsuki! How could he forget about his beloved little sister? Hiroomi bit his lip and scooted away from Akkey now seeming like his muscles didn't hurt at all.

He reached into his trousers' pocket that were still at his knees and pulled out his phone. He pressed the button to open the main menu. To his despair his phone was dead. There was no way he would be able to contact anybody now. He sighed and glanced back at Akkey, now remembered something. But his train of thought was interrupted when his eyes landed on the other boy. It was almost too perfect seeing the other boy half pushed up off the ground, shirtless, staring at him with confusion. He blushed some.

"I could uh-I have to let Mitsuki know that I'm okay." He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a tinge of disappointment in Akkey. "But, I rather not walk all the way home so I guess I could stay the night."

* * *

Sighing, Akihito got up from the floor and reached for his phone that was still lying on his bedside table, right where he'd left it when he'd left to follow Hiroomi that evening. He was somehow irritated that Mitsuki had come up. Though he could understand why Mitsuki had to be informed, Akihito had been quite happy to have had Hiroomi's attention all to himself so far. He flipped the phone open and punched a few buttons before he held it up to his ear.

Further from the centre of the town, Mitsuki's phone rang. The girl herself frowned and opened one of her eyes, rolling over to see the screen light up. She got halfway up in her bed and answered it. "What, pervert?"

"Your brother is with me and he's tired from the job earlier." Akihito paused for a second when the word ran through his mind. Well, youmu job or hand job, Hiroomi was tired either way. "I live close by, so he stopped here and is staying over."

"Really?" Mitsuki yawned and looked at her alarm clock. It was already past ten. "I'm asleep. Goodnight." Her thumb brushed over the end button before Akihito could get more information to her. She didn't need to know more. Hiroomi was safe and that was enough. Snuggling further into her blankets, she closed her eyes again.

Asleep? Akihito thought. Going back to sleep, you mean. He put his phone down and looked at Hiroomi, who was still lying on the ground in just his underwear, his trousers down to his ankles now. When he walked over to his closet, Akihito felt as though there were blocks of cement stuck to his legs. "Mitsuki knows, alright?" He rummaged through his closet, trying to find something that would fit Hiroomi. He settled on a set of dark blue pyjamas that were a bit too big on himself anyway. "Are you taking a bath? It would do you good."

* * *

Hiroomi had wanted to talk to Mitsuki himself but Akkey wouldn't let him. So all he could do was just lay there as he waited for the conversation to end. Despite his sister's cold attitude towards him he knew that she did worry sometimes, especially when he was doing things for Izumi. Izumi tended to give him the more dangerous work when she didn't want to do it herself.

He raised an eyebrow when a bath was mentioned. Now that he thought about it, that was something that would be nice. He felt icky, especially below his boxers where the cum was drying. He managed to get himself on his feet and he walked over to where he figured the bath was. He didn't know Akkey's place that well but it was small enough that it couldn't be hard to find his way around.

He didn't expect Akkey to follow him, so when he did find the bath and began working it, feeling eyes on him was unsettling. He turned around and looked at Akkey. "Pervert."

* * *

Akihito puffed his cheeks up at the name-calling. Hiroomi had started to walk around his apartment on his own and he'd just followed to make sure he found the bathroom. At least, that's what Akihito had told himself when he watched Hiroomi open up the faucets to run the bath.

Now he stepped forward and brought his hands up to take off the purple glasses. He folded the legs in neatly and laid the glasses down on the side of the sink. Then he looked back at Hiroomi, who stood still next to the bath, looking like deer caught in headlights.

It really isn't just the glasses, he thought as his eyes roamed over Hiroomi's frame. The only thing covering Hiroomi now was his underwear and Akihito didn't even have to imagine what was under that anymore either. He stepped closer and looked up into those green eyes. "I'm not just a pervert."

* * *

Hiroomi took a step back when Akkey walked closer to him. He didn't know how to react to all of this. He blushed furiously. "Only a pervert would touch me the way you did." Then again, he was rather dirty himself for enjoying it wasn't he? He enjoyed it to the point that he came in the guy's goddamn hand.

The water was now at its peak and Hiroomi bent over in time to turn off the faucet before it could spill over. When he straightened back up he was surprised to see Akkey just near him now. He glanced at him then back at the water. "Are you going to give me some privacy? Or am I not allowed that when in your home?" He asked cautiously, he wasn't able to read what Akkey was thinking right now. Part of him grew anxious to hear what he had to say, another part of him was too cowardly to ask if he would stay.

* * *

Akihito felt a stab when Hiroomi told him only a pervert would touch him that way. But it was true wasn't it? He had been the one to initiate everything past that first tentative touch of their lips. Suddenly feeling uncertain, Akihito stepped closer again, ignoring Hiroomi's request for privacy. With the way Hiroomi was looking at the water, his hair fell in front of his eyes and Akihito found it hard to gauge his mood.

He touched his fingers to Hiroomi's shoulder, softly at first, but then he slid his hand further so he could firmly grasp it and make Hiroomi look at him. "Did you not want me to do that?" he asked, embarrassed and ashamed and honestly hurt.

On top of that, the tension in the air around them made him think the question should be 'DO you not want me to' because his skin was tingling and he was longing to pull Hiroomi flush against him again. Where had the tired, clingy Hiroomi from earlier gone?

* * *

Hiroomi bit his lip now that he saw how hurt Akkey looked now. Maybe he was being too harsh. But why would he be acting this way when the initiator didn't get turned on himself. He was too uncertain of it all. "I'm not saying that I didn't want you to." He looked away from him. "But how can I know that you liked it as much as I did? I don't just come for any person, you know."

He stopped himself before he could go any further. He was opening himself up too much and he was afraid of getting hurt. He couldn't allow himself to get attached, especially not to Akkey, a half-youmu.

But despite everything his logic told was telling him, his heart had an ache in it now when he saw the blond. An ache that had only just recently started. Hiroomi slumped some, "this is just a lot to take in…"

* * *

"As much as you did?" Akihito echoed and he cocked his head. What had he done to make Hiroomi think he didn't like it? He agreed that what happened earlier was a lot to take in. He had been very surprised by his desire to do such things to Hiroomi too, but when had he… "Oh."

He put his other hand under Hiroomi's chin and turned his head to face him. He wouldn't kiss him, not while he wasn't one hundred percent sure that was what Hiroomi wanted, but he also didn't want there to be any misunderstanding.

"Hiroomi, I lost a lot of blood," he said, emphasising the last word. "I lost a lot of blood tonight."

* * *

Hiroomi just looked at him confused when he suddenly started talking about blood. "How should losing blood affect anything? You didn't act tired." He wasn't registering what Akkey was trying to tell him or what he meant by the words he had said.

For some reason his body moved closer to him, they were close, but not close enough to satisfy a new building tension at the bottom of his stomach. "Akkey…Akihito, what's happening to us?" The question was serious. He was sure he had never been attracted to the other until today, he wondered if this was the same for Akkey, if he did have… something… for him at all.

* * *

Akihito's heart skipped a beat when Hiroomi called him by his full name, instead of that stupid idol-like nickname he'd gotten used to. His arm was squeezed between their chests now that Hiroomi had come closer to him and Akihito had to work hard to ignore the urge to just kiss him again.

He wasn't going to do it until Hiroomi gave the go signal. He wasn't going to do it. He forced himself to take his hand of Hiroomi's shoulder and let his arm fall to his side again. "I don't know," he answered Hiroomi honestly, but he left out the 'but I like it' that nearly followed. He looked away from him and breathed in deeply, trying to disperse the tension he felt.

He closed his eyes and stepped back. "I'll let you take your bath now. I've put some pyjamas next to the towels for you."

* * *

Hiroomi caught his hand and stopped him from leaving. Suddenly he didn't want to be alone. "You can stay if you want." He stared at Akihito intensely, he really didn't want him to leave now, he was growing to like his presence. That was dangerous, especially because he wasn't sure where his feelings laid in all of this.

For all he knew he could be standing on shaking grounds, but all he could think about was embracing Akkey. A half-youmu he was scared to fall for. He pulled Akkey back so they were close again. If you want to leave then you can go, but I want you to stay." He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth.

* * *

Akihito frowned, trying to figure out if this was the go signal he'd said he'd wait for, or just an invitation to stay in the room. "I want to stay," he confessed and he brought his hands to his belt. He started to undo it when he didn't receive a complaint about it. After the belt, he popped open the button, then slowly undid the zipper. Still no word from Hiroomi.

Akihito looked up again, tried to figure out what Hiroomi's eyes were saying, what that finger tracing a pattern on his upper chest meant. "Hiroomi…" He breathed in and sighed shortly, gathering his courage. "I want to stay," he repeated, hoping he would catch his drift and figure out what he meant.

He didn't get a reply. Akihito broke their eye contact again and looked away when he pushed his trousers down, his underwear along with it. He didn't spare Hiroomi a glance, but he felt his gaze burn into his skin as he stepped around Hiroomi and let himself sink into the bath. He stared at the wall and puffed his cheek again. Here goes nothing.

"Are you coming in, or what?"

* * *

Hiroomi was blushing some after seeing Akkey completely naked. He wondered if he should go for it or not. 'I want to stay.' Did that mean what he thought it meant? He took in a deep breath began to remove his boxers. He glanced over just in time to see that Akkey was watching him as he pulled the last covering bit of fabric off of his body. When he was naked he moved over to the bath and placed a finger into the water. It was extremely hot, just how he liked it. He hoped Akkey was burning in there.

He lifted one of his legs and dipped it into the water, then took the other over the edge as he stepped in. The brunette made himself comfortable when he sat down and looked back up at Akkey. They were staring at each other, almost like they were waiting for something. Hiroomi frowned a bit. Well, they were already in the tub naked and they did just make out in the other room while Akkey was jacking him off. Maybe it was worth a shot to try for something.

Hiroomi crawled across the water and when he was close enough he supported himself with his hands, touching the bottom of the tub on either side of Akkey's waist. Their faces were close now, and Hiroomi's face was a bit red. Whether that was from what he was about to attempt or the heat of the water, he wasn't sure. "Akihito." He whispered his name softly and stared him in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed up along his jawline until he reached the corner of his lips. His kisses were slow and sensual and one of his hands drifted over his upper abdomen. "Akihito." He whispered the name again and moved over Akkey's face, kissing him softly, everywhere but his lips.

* * *

There were some scenarios Akihito had had in his mind: Hiroomi getting mad at him staying, Hiroomi throwing him out. He'd even entertained the hopeful thought of Hiroomi accepting the fact that Akihito was in the bath with him, but never had he expected the older boy to take charge and come onto him in the bathroom.

The feather light kisses he was placing on his jaw made Akihito want to turn his head and just press their mouths together again, but he'd promised, he vowed to himself that he wouldn't push anything onto Hiroomi anymore. So instead, he let Hiroomi do as he pleased while he waited in anticipation.

With the weightlessness they had in the water, Hiroomi held himself floating above Akihito and it was driving Akihito mad. He wanted their skin to touch, he wanted Hiroomi close again, he wanted… He wanted Hiroomi, he realised and just then, he felt those lips latch onto his throat and he let out a long moan. Without ordering it to, his leg moved up and his knee brushed the inside of Hiroomi's thigh. Another jolt rushed through him at the contact. He panted the other's name, stretching the O into another moan when he felt his tongue flit out and almost forgetting the 'mi' that came after.

* * *

When Akkey opened his mouth for another moan Hiroomi moved his lips to capture his. Judging by the reaction that Akkey's body was having towards his he felt more confident in pursuing him. He wrapped his arms around Akkey's waist and pulled him closer to him, but they ended up just floating there, having a hard time getting in more physical contact.

But for right now, he was too focused on kissing Akkey. He loved hearing the moans break out of him in between kisses. It made him feel wanted. Hiroomi placed his hand behind Akkey's head and when Akkey opened his mouth again, he took the opportunity to insert his tongue into the other's mouth. His tongue played lightly against the roof of his mouth, he was blind to everything but this kiss.

Finally he let himself explore more. One of his hands moved lower down and wrapped around to the front, just above Akkey's pelvis. He didn't move any further though, in case Akkey didn't want him to.

* * *

Akihito moaned into Hiroomi's mouth, sucked on that tongue invading his, but his hands were still on Hiroomi's back. He wanted to push down, to pull Hiroomi against his body, wrap his legs around him and create some kind of friction, but he didn't allow himself too. Hiroomi's fingers played on his hipbone and Akihito was both exhilarated and unnerved by the thought of that hand moving lower.

Exhilarated, because he wanted Hiroomi to touch him, he wanted to touch him more again, but nervous because he could feel himself half-hard and knew that was it for his body at this point. What if Hiroomi took that as a sign that he didn't want him? Had he been clear enough? Damn it, how long did it take when I cut my wrist? he thought, trying hard to remember that incident from a few years back. A day? Several days?

'How can I know that you liked it as much as I did?' That was what Hiroomi had asked him and Akihito wanted to show it to him, wanted to let Hiroomi know how much he was enjoying this and how badly he wanted this. So he didn't restrain the moans that bubbled up his throat, he didn't stop his fingers from pressing into those muscles anymore and he didn't hold back when he kissed Hiroomi with everything he had.

* * *

Akkey seemed to have awakened something when Hiroomi suddenly felt more urgent kisses from him. But he liked it and he wanted more. Now was his turn to make Akkey feel good. He ran his hand at his hips down lower and gently touched a half hard member. He flushed more, since it was only half hard he would need to help make it grow harder. For some reason he was hesitant, he wasn't sure how to go about it even though he had done it to himself hundreds of times.

Finally he built up the courage and grasped Akkey's penis. He moved up and down with a firm grip, slowly. He hoped this was okay but from the gasps leaving Akkey's mouth as he kissed him he had a feeling he was doing good so far.

Hiroomi gripped a bit tighter and moved his hand faster, he felt a little frustrated that nothing was changing in the penis he was trying to erect. Maybe Akkey just took longer to rise? He wasn't sure since he only knew how he reacted to stimulation and not how others did.

* * *

Akihito could hardly believe that Hiroomi was touching him there, now of all times. He groaned and tried moving his hips to rub into Hiroomi's palm, but nothing was helping him. It seemed his earlier flirt with mortality had taken the most out of him. It was frustrating and embarrassing and he was sure it wasn't leaving a good impression on Hiroomi. What could he do to show him that he was eager? That he was longing for this, even if he couldn't get it up?

He touched his hand to Hiroomi's and moved it out of the way, made him stop, and looked him in the eyes. His other hand, the one that was still on Hiroomi's back, moved down and with a firm push on his backside, he pressed their hips together. Their legs were tangled and Akihito moved one of his so he could hold them pressed against each other while he shifted, rolling them over so he was on top. The water sloshed against his neck, seeped into his hair.

He kissed Hiroomi while he tried to come up with something to show his want, his need. Once again, there was a shift between them and Akihito felt in charge as he pushed his tongue into Hiroomi's mouth and brushed the tip against his teeth. The kisses were sloppy, with wide-open mouths and heavy breaths, and Akihito moved his hips with the hope of giving Hiroomi some more friction.

Then an idea popped into his head and he placed his hands on Hiroomi's sides, leaned back onto his own knees and lifted Hiroomi up onto the edge of the bathtub.

* * *

Hiroomi was disappointed that Akkey had stopped kissing him, he rather liked it when he took charge. It was something he wouldn't have expected of himself. He watched curiously as he was lifted up and moved to sit on the edge of the bath. The water only covered him up to his mid thighs and the rest of his body was exposed.

The cool air that hit him when he left the warmth of the water sent a shiver down his body. He was completely erect now and his mouth was watering. If Akkey had suddenly changed his mind and was moving him out of the bath to get him away he wasn't sure how he would bear with the shame, especially now that he was flashing him.

* * *

Akihito looked at Hiroomi, at his body, at the water that glistened on his skin and then at his completely hard member. He hadn't gotten a good look at it before, but now it was in full sight and Akihito felt his chest tighten. He took a deep breath, moved his head forward and pressed his lips to Hiroomi's abs. He could feel the muscles shift under the skin as they tensed.

His hands were still on Hiroomi's sides, so he stroked up and down, trying to get him to relax as he left a trail of kisses from his stomach to his side. When he reached his hipbone, Akihito bit down softly and was rewarded with slow, drawn out moan. He could feel warmth glowing next to his left cheek.

He moved his left hand, wrapped his fingers around the hardness and began to stroke while he licked into that dip next to Hiroomi's hipbone. He felt his own chest swell with pride that he'd found a spot that could make Hiroomi produce such sounds.

* * *

Hiroomi stroked Akkey's head while he supported himself with one hand on the edge of the bath. With how eager Akkey was acting it warmed Hiroomi some. Maybe it really wasn't just him that yearned for this physical contact and what Akkey was trying to tell him was true.

He let out another moan when he bit him again. This all felt too amazing, and there was an arousal building up in him as Akkey's face moved closer and closer to his own member. He bit his bottom lip and entangled his fingers into his hair. "Akkey…" He groaned out the name and moved his hips more into the other's lips. "You're really good at this." He said the words with some humour in them.

But it was the truth. Akkey was jacking him off while sucking on his sensitive hips and was moving closer to him. Enough precum had already leaked out to make a good lubricant. He moaned again but this time it was higher pitched. "Harder…"

* * *

Akihito wasn't sure which touch Hiroomi meant with his order, but instead of questioning it, he listened. His grip tightened and he bit down harder on that bone, running his tongue over the spot a second later. Hiroomi pulled his hair slightly before the gentle pressure on the back of his head returned.

He turned his head, resting his cheek where his lips had just been. He watched his own hand move up and down, stroking, squeezing, spreading the lubrication. Hiroomi thought he was good at this? This wasn't all he'd had in mind when he'd lifted him out of the bath. Akihito decided to go through with it before he could chicken out.

He shifted forward and opened his mouth. His hand stilled and opened up a little and slowly, he dragged the tip of his tongue from base to tip, his eyes wide open and looking up at Hiroomi's face.

* * *

Hiroomi's eyes widened he didn't expect Akkey to actually use his mouth, but God, it felt so good. Feeling that slick warm tongue move up and down caused his body to tense more, his hold in the blond's hair tightened as his face warmed. His moans now had changed, to something more embarrassing. If Mitsuki heard him right now he would never hear the end of it. She'd probably call him a 'girl moaning pervert' because that's exactly what he sounded like right now. His eyes hooded over as his head fell back and he tried to at least handle this overwhelming sensation that was filling his body.

More precum drained out, the tongue wasn't enough now. He needed more. But he decided against saying anything, he anticipated what Akkey had in store for him. Something he always liked was when those close to him did something out of the ordinary and gave him a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Akihito watched Hiroomi's back arch and head tilt back and he felt the corners of his mouth tug up. He'd had enough of teasing. One more time, he licked up, his tongue flat against the skin, and then he touched his lips against the tip. He moved his head down, and because he held his lips stiff, he had to push to take Hiroomi into his mouth. That was what he liked doing with his hand: forming a ring with his thumb and index finger and pushing down until the tips of his fingers couldn't touch anymore. He wanted to try this out on Hiroomi.

His lips closed around Hiroomi's erection and all he could taste where his tongue pressed against it, was a salty flavour that he hadn't expected to be this good. He swirled his tongue around the narrow space that was left, feeling the ridge of the head. Hiroomi whimpered again and it encouraged Akihito to move.

His fingers were still wrapped around most of Hiroomi, so Akihito moved them down to the base as he took more and more into his mouth, until he was sure he couldn't move down further. Saliva was filling up his mouth and he had a hard time keeping his lips tight on Hiroomi's skin. He felt a trickle run down from the corner of his mouth when he moved back up. His head was met by the pressure of Hiroomi's hand.

* * *

Out of reflex, Hiroomi pushed Akkey back down each time he tried to move back up. He had never felt something this sensational and he didn't want it to ever end. He moaned again and his head fell forward, he looked at Akkey with his eyes still hooded. But they quickly grew wide when he saw that Akkey needed to come up for air.

Immediately his grip in his hair loosened and he let him come up for a moment, there was a trickle of his own precum going down the side of his mouth. Instinctively he reached a hand forward and wiped it away. He felt himself twitch, he wanted Akkey to take him into his mouth again. He blushed some. "Could you do that again?" He hoped Akkey would go deeper than he was before. He wondered if he could even fit him completely into his mouth like those girls he's seen in some magazines he's casually gone through sometimes.

* * *

Akihito licked his lips where the touch of Hiroomi's thumb still burned. "I was planning to," he murmured, before he took Hiroomi back in his mouth, moving along his shaft a little faster. He liked this: the salty taste, the feeling of that soft skin against his lips, but most of all he liked Hiroomi's reaction to it.

He didn't think about how this must look if anyone saw them. He didn't care that he was sucking off another guy, because that was just it: it wasn't just another guy, it was Hiroomi. He ran his tongue over that hot skin, then along the slit to lap up the beads of liquid coming out. He savoured the taste and he wanted more.

Akihito held his tongue at the bottom of his mouth and moved down further, pulling another groan out of Hiroomi. Further, further, he tried to get more even when he felt there wasn't any space left in his mouth.

Suddenly, a shiver ran over his back and he gagged as Hiroomi's erection hit the back of his throat. This was no good. He couldn't even get his mouth all the way down to the base. But Akihito wasn't one to give up so quickly. Wrapping his fingers tighter around the part he couldn't reach, he started pumping in time with his head bobbing up and down, his fingers meeting his lips with every thrust.

* * *

Hiroomi couldn't take his eyes off of Akkey, he couldn't believe how much he was getting into his mouth. He was so close to fitting the entire thing in but to his disappointment he wasn't able to get it all in despite how many times he tried. But despite that disappointment he still felt really good and he loved having Akkey sucking him right now.

He moved his hand back onto Akkey's head and caressed his forehead carefully as the moans left him one by one. Eventually he couldn't even manage doing that. Without meaning to, his hand pushed down on Akkey's head again. He really wanted to touch him right now, make him know the feeling that he was feeling right now.

Hiroomi's hips bucked a little while his member twitched a few more times. There was a new feeling building up in the bottom of his stomach. "I'm really close, Akkey…"

* * *

Akihito could feel him throb in his mouth, could feel the veins stand out against his tongue, and he sucked his own cheeks in as he went down again. Hiroomi is close again, he thought, he's close. But unlike before, he couldn't whisper in Hiroomi's ear, couldn't rain kisses down on his neck as long as his lips were locked around his member.

He adjusted his position so he was sitting right in front of Hiroomi, no longer leaning on that leg. With a wet 'pop' he let the head slide out of his mouth for a second, just long enough to tell Hiroomi "That's okay." Then he sucked that length back in, moved his hands onto Hiroomi's hips for grip and moved his head as far down as he could. He opened his eyes in surprise when his nose pressed right into Hiroomi's pubic bone. I did it, I actually did it, he thought. He had managed to get Hiroomi all the way in without gagging and judging by Hiroomi's moans it was a very… enjoyable feeling.

Hiroomi's hands moved from his head to his shoulders and Akihito felt those short nails dig into his skin as he moved his head up and down as fast as he could.

* * *

He bit his lip. He couldn't believe Akkey got him all the way in and now he was bobbing his head fast while still managing to take him all in. Hiroomi wondered if he finished in Akkey's mouth if he would swallow or spit out his cum. It wasn't a requirement for him to swallow but Hiroomi couldn't help but get more turned on by the thought of Akkey's swallowing as much as he could with some of it dripping down his face. Maybe he would even lick the mess off his face for him… now that was a kinky idea.

Hiroomi normally didn't think so perverted even though, in reality, he was a pervert. But there was something about Akkey that made him feel more comfortable about this fact, that even though he might act appalled maybe deep down Akkey was thinking the same thing?

When his tip hit the back of Akkey's throat he finally broke and came into his mouth. "AKKEY!" He moaned his name loudly as he gripped tightly onto him. His chest was heaving heavily and he groaned out more while his grip loosened slightly and he began to rub one of his shoulders as he finished the last bit into his mouth.

* * *

Akihito had his face flush against the skin of Hiroomi's lower half when he suddenly felt him jerk and a warm glob shot down his throat. He swallowed that first spurt automatically, but after that, Hiroomi's cum just pooled up in his mouth and the taste and the smell of it was almost too much for Akihito to bear. So, so salty. Hiroomi pulled out then and Akihito – who didn't know what to do with what was in his mouth – struggled to keep the cum contained to his mouth. He didn't want to spill it into the bath, but he didn't know what he could spit it into.

He looked at Hiroomi wide-eyed, trying to think of something when the smell hit his nostrils again and he gasped. He closed his mouth again a little too late and a small amount of the cum trickled onto his chin. He didn't want to spill it, he really didn't, but he wanted to get rid of this glob in his mouth and quickly too. Trying not to think of it, Akihito swallowed hard, feeling it glide down his throat. Now that the taste wasn't so concentrated, it was a lot better to handle and not so bad at all.

Hiroomi was still looking at him, a blush on his cheeks and his mouth slightly open. Akihito moved back a bit when Hiroomi pushed off the edge and slid down into the water again, sitting on his knees, in the same position as Akihito.

* * *

Hiroomi was a bit worried when he saw the look on Akkey's face, he assumed that he didn't really like having to swallow what he had shot into his mouth. But he did appreciate the effort he made at least. He moved a hand up to brush through Akkey's hair.

Hesitantly he moved closer and poked his tongue out to lick the cum that had trickled from Akkey's mouth. When his taste buds made first contact he scrunched his face in disgust but he forced himself to continue. He licked from the bottom up to Akkey's lips and made sure it was clean. He pulled back and swallowed. He almost gagged when he felt it go down his throat.

"Gross." He muttered with a horrid look on his face. He stared at Akkey with amazement. He couldn't believe he swallowed as much as he did while Hiroomi absolutely abhorred it. "I'm surprised you could actually stomach that."

* * *

Akihito puffed his cheeks up, annoyed that Hiroomi would make such a remark right after what they had done. "It wasn't that bad," he muttered and he touched his chin where Hiroomi had just lapped up what had spilled out of his mouth. He really didn't think it was that bad. Mostly, the taste had just been… overwhelming.

When he turned his eyes back on Hiroomi, the older boy seemed to be about to say something, but Akihito leaned forward and claimed that mouth again, thrusting his tongue in as soon as Hiroomi's lips parted. He was kissing his senpai, hard, sharing that taste and throwing his arms around his frame to pull their bodies against each other.

Just as Hiroomi started to respond – leaning into the kiss and his arms linking around Akihito's neck – Akihito pulled away, looked him straight into his shocked eyes and said: "You don't taste bad at all."

* * *

Hiroomi had tried to ignore the taste in Akkey's mouth when he kissed him but he didn't do that well and it showed on his face. Akkey didn't look very pleased at that. And Hiroomi felt a little bad now when he realised he was being a bit selfish right now. If Akkey was willing to do these things for him then he shouldn't complain, let alone complain about the taste.

But now that he was staring at Akkey face to face he was beginning to realise something. There was something rather perfect about the way his nose curved up, the way his messy hair sat on his forehead, about those lips that would make displeasing looks. He took in a breath. "You're really cute."

He would have laughed at the look on Akkey's face if he wasn't being completely serious. Akkey seemed to not believe him so Hiroomi decided to reaffirm it. "I think you're really cute, Akkey." He leaned in slowly and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He continued to kiss him at a painfully slow rate, reluctantly he felt Akkey kiss him back at that same rate and just before it picked up again he pulled away leaving a dumbfounded blond staring at him. He smirked and moved his hand up to move Akkey's messy hair to the side of his forehead so he could get a better look at that perfect face.

* * *

"I'm not cute," Akkey said, annoyed at the statement. "I'm a man." But still… he also felt a little pleased by the fact that Hiroomi thought so. The hand that brushed his hair aside cupped his cheek and for the first time that night, Akihito was glad he had a lack of blood. It was hard to pretend to be insulted when your cheeks were flaming red.

Hiroomi didn't dispute Akihito's words. Instead, Akihito felt his thumb move over his cheek and lips. He hated it when Hiroomi repeated it again and he loved it and he concentrated hard to make this night a memory he wouldn't forget. His stomach was in turmoil, a pit of different emotions all trying to take the upper hand. He tried to shake it off.

Akihito turned his head, pressed a kiss to Hiroomi's palm, then took the hand in his. "Turn around, I'll wash your back. We should get out of the bath soon, otherwise we'll look like old men when we get to bed."

* * *

Hiroomi smirked when he turned around to have his back washed. Normally in a situation like this he would have just imagined his darling little sister washing him but this time, a rare moment, he enjoyed the thought that Akkey was the one touching his skin with those tender yet strong fingers. Those same fingers had been jacking him off earlier, it was really all hard to believe that all happened.

He placed a hand on Akkey's thigh and let his eyes close. He let himself enjoy the massage, he had never been touched like this before and it was something he could get used to. He let out the breath he'd been holding in and leaned back into Akkey's chest, he reopened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Should I clean you up too?" He wasn't sure what the standard protocol was here, since he had never been in a situation like this before. Hiroomi's eye's searched Akkey's and kept his full attention on him. While he stared at him, he made his hands into a cup and filled them with water. Then all at once he splashed it up into Akkey's face while pulling away himself in order to avoid any violent response Akkey might have to his minor water attack.

* * *

Akihito spluttered when the water dripped down his face. He had just been working his fingers into Hiroomi's back muscles, lathering up his skin and enjoying the closeness between them. Then Hiroomi had leaned back and Akihito had been so distracted by those green eyes that he hadn't seen him move his hands.

"What was that for?" he demanded to know, though he wasn't particularly bothered by it. Akihito actually enjoyed dipping his head underwater whenever he took a bath. He just had to make sure he was covering his own moves as he pretended to be offended.

Hiroomi hadn't turned around to him again. Instead, the black-haired boy was bent over forward, shoulders shaking as he snickered. Akihito snaked his arms around Hiroomi, slid forward so his chest was pressed up against Hiroomi's spine. Then he let himself fall back into the water, taking Hiroomi with him and making sure that hair would be dripping wet when he came up again.

* * *

Hiroomi had panicked when he felt himself pulled under the water. That was mostly due to the surprise of being pulled under but another part of it was that he hadn't held his breath in time. When Akkey let him back up onto the surface he sputtered out coughing and grabbed onto the edge with a look that mirrored a displeased cat.

Hiroomi glared at Akkey but he could see that the blond was filled with joy and pride that he managed to get Hiroomi dripping wet. A growl escaped his throat just as he pounced back at Akkey.

His arm went wrapped around his neck and began rubbing the top of his head with his knuckles in a furious motion. He smirked when he felt Akkey's hands coming up, trying to pry his arm off of him followed by those pathetic sounds of fighting back.

"Akkey, if you stopped struggling this would end a lot faster!" he mockingly informed the boy. Hiroomi had always been stronger than Akkey. The only time that Akkey proved to be a problem and was even dangerous to him was when he transformed into his youmu form.

Hiroomi moved his grip and now instead of holding him in a headlock he had both arms wrapped around his neck with a gentle strength and buried his face into the light hair. He didn't say anything, all he did was hold him, he couldn't find the words to speak right now. Even if he could, he wouldn't have had the courage to speak them.

* * *

Confusion washed over Akihito before he let his breath go and leaned into the hug. He'd looked forward to roughing about for a bit – he was still determined on one day getting the upper hand over Hiroomi – but now that he felt those arms around him, felt Hiroomi's nose tickle his ear… well, he couldn't complain at all.

He closed his arms around Hiroomi's waist and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Hiroomi…" he said, but after muttering the name, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Instead, he pressed his lips to his skin again, not kissing but just… touching. For once, he felt utterly at peace.


	5. Precarious Bliss

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

They stayed like that for a while, the water growing cold around them. Eventually, Akihito was the one to pull away, gently lifting Hiroomi's arms from him and leaning back. "We should get out," he murmured, reaching behind him to pull the stopper from the bath. There was a loud noise when he water started rushing down the drain. Hiroomi just watched him while he got out of the bath and picked too towels off of the shelve by the door. He held one out to the older boy. "Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay there."

Though he still didn't get a reply, Hiroomi did take the towel. Akihito ran his own over his hair, trying to get it dry enough for the night. When he lowered the towel after drying off his face, he found Hiroomi looking at him again.

* * *

When he realised that they were staring at each other, Hiroomi averted his eyes and rubbed his head with the towel. He quickly dried off his body and walked out of the room. He knew that Akkey would follow him.

When he entered the bedroom he grabbed the sleepwear that Akkey had pulled out for him and got dressed. He heard a sound behind him and turned around.

He caught Akkey's eyes as he pulled the shirt over his head. He smirked and sat at the edge of the bed. "Watching me get dressed? I really must have captured your heart for you to want to be with another guy." He said the words as if they were nothing but underneath them he was scared that Akkey would say it meant nothing.

* * *

Akihito's eyes were glued to Hiroomi's figure as he dressed himself and sat down. He thought about what he said. Yes, he cared about Hiroomi. As a friend, he always had, but tonight something different seemed to be simmering between them and Akihito found it hard to put his finger on it.

His head wasn't filled with doubts about his sexuality, not at all. In fact, he liked what had passed between them and if that made him gay, or bi, then so be it. No need to stick a label on that.

No, Akihito's mind was filled with doubts about what this thing between them meant. Was he in love with Hiroomi? He hadn't thought so before, but tonight he didn't seem to be able to stop wanting to hold his senpai. And not just in a sexual way. He had liked the hugs and the feeling of just… being close to him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of such doubts for the moment, Akihito lifted his right hand, showing Hiroomi the PJs he was holding up. "I actually pulled these out for you. Those-" he pointed at Hiroomi "- are my PJs from last night. These are bigger, so I thought they'd fit you better."

Hiroomi turned his head down and Akihito couldn't help looking at the strip of skin showing between the hem of the shirt and the elastic band of the bottoms too.

* * *

Hiroomi looked back up at Akkey with a look of indifference. "I don't see the problem." He stated plainly and let himself fall onto the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Akkey. I'd rather not stare at your junk all night long." He pat the side of the bed next to him while after he spoke, already he was expecting him to listen to what he said and do as he recommended.

Hiroomi closed his eyes and put his hands up behind his head, the movement only did more to further show his stomach.

* * *

As soon as Hiroomi said it, Akihito looked down in shock, but his towel was still wrapped tightly around his waist. Relieved that he hadn't been shamelessly flashing his friend, he put the PJs down and pulled the shirt out of it. If Hiroomi wasn't going to change into them, he might as well wear them himself.

He looked back over to the bed, where Hiroomi was lying down now. He'd left the side next to the wall open for Akihito and was casually relaxing with his hands under his head. The already too short shirt had crawled up even more and his belly button was showing. Akihito tried not to stare, but as he climbed over Hiroomi to get to his spot, he couldn't help running a finger over him, just above the PJ's bottoms.

He laid down on his side, facing Hiroomi, and pressed his palm to Hiroomi's skin. Even though the single bed made sure there wasn't much space between them, Akihito wanted to move even closer, to press together.

Would that be okay? Would Hiroomi mind… cuddling? He took his eyes off of his fingers trailing that skin and instead moved them up to Hiroomi's face. The other boy still hadn't moved, in protest nor encouragement. Akihito watched his chest rise and fall in a slow and steady pace, watched his slightly parted lips as he breathed in and out.

"Hey," he started, his voice so soft it was almost a whisper, but nothing in Hiroomi's face seemed to react to him. "Are you already asleep?"

* * *

Hiroomi was listening to Akkey while he talked some more to him but remained silent and resting his body. He was so worn out from the battle with the youmu and he was now mentally tired from all the stimulation he had received earlier.

But when he felt Akkey begin to move his hand away Hiroomi quickly grabbed it and pulled the other male into a tight embrace.

The brunette had never once cuddled officially. He had attempted to pull Mitsuki into loveling sibling embraces, but she either pushed him off or just stood there without any emotion until he finally let go. He felt a ping in inside him when he noticed that Akkey's own body was stiff in his arms.

* * *

It took him a second, because of the sudden movement, but then Akihito realised it: Hiroomi was actually hugging him again. Akihito had decided to leave Hiroomi alone, let him sleep, when he didn't answer. He was going to pull the blankets over them both when Hiroomi grabbed his hand, turning him on his side, and tucked him into his arms.

Akihito's cheek was pressed against Hiroomi's chest, his head tucked under the other's chin, and he could hear Hiroomi's heartbeat: slow and steady. He had absolutely no desire to pull away. Slowly, he relaxed into the embrace, moving one of his legs over one of the other's, and he nuzzled his nose into the shirt that had a weird mix of his own smell and Hiroomi's. "I guess you're not asleep then."

* * *

Hiroomi let his hug relax as a smirk formed on his lips. "You don't know anything do you, Akkey?" His hands crawled down to his waist and his fingers began to caress the other boys body.

"You really know how to use your mouth..." He couldn't help but state his curiosity. Especially since Akkey had gotten all of him in his mouth. Hiroomi had once tried sticking a whole banana in his mouth on a bet with Mitsuki. He horribly failed. Akkey must have had lots of practice with bananas.

* * *

Akihito tensed at hearing Hiroomi's 'compliment', not sure whether he should be embarrassed, annoyed or ashamed. What exactly was Hiroomi implying? That he'd done this before? Because he definitely hadn't. He'd never before wanted to take another man into his mouth, never even wondered what it would be like before this evening.

Ok, well, maybe he'd thought about it, but more in a how-does-it-fit way than a I-wonder-what-it-would-taste-like way. But then tonight, with everything that had happened in his room and then with Hiroomi in the bath with him… he'd suddenly wanted to do that – and not just for him. Akihito had wanted to please Hiroomi, sure, but he'd also wanted it for himself.

Now his throat was dry just thinking about it again and he could feel the frustration pent up in his body. Really, just the thought of the things he'd done with Hiroomi made him want to do it again and he was angry at God, fate, the universe or whatever else that had decided to let this happen, that it happened tonight, after a fight, after him almost changing into his youmu-self and after him losing so much blood he couldn't even get any relief from Hiroomi's touches himself.

He brushed his nose over Hiroomi's shirt again, liking how the warmth of his chest seeped through the fabric. He didn't really want to let go, but still he did, coming up halfway to pull the blankets up. He took a deep breath before he gathered his courage and settled into the same position as before, though this time he pressed a kiss to Hiroomi's cheek first.

"We should sleep," he murmured and as he counted the heartbeats, he wasn't even sure who they belonged to.

* * *

The spot Akkey had kissed his cheek on was still burning which was odd since Hiroomi was freezing cold most of the time. He wondered why that was.

Hiroomi couldn't help but feel some disappointment when he heard Akkey suggest they sleep. But maybe he was right, after all he was exhausted both mentally and physically. He reluctantly let his eyes close and he snuggled into the other.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He wasn't sure what would happen when the morning came. Probably one or both of them will realise what they did and snap back into reality and they never speak of this night again. That or even worse. It might happen again.

* * *

When Akihito woke up in the middle of the night, he was slightly uncomfortable and more than a little embarrassed.

He had his arms around Hiroomi, who was lying against him, his back to Akihito's front. Their legs were entangled and he could feel Hiroomi's breaths under his fingers that were played out over Hiroomi's stomach, his shirt pushed up.

That wasn't what had him embarrassed, though. The moment that his cheeks started burning, was when he reached over Hiroomi's frame, to grab his phone and check the time, and he realised he had a full-on boner and was pressing it right up against Hiroomi's butt.

I guess I've had enough time to heal then, he thought, a little bitter about the timing, and he laid back down. He moved back so their hips weren't in contact anymore, but as soon as he did it, Hiroomi followed him and sighed when they were flush against each other again.

"H-Hiroomi?" Akihito felt like his whisper might as well have been a clap of thunder in the quiet room. Still, there was no answer. He tried again. "Hiroomi? Are you awake?" No words left the older boy's lips, but Akihito felt a jolt run through him when Hiroomi moved his hips.

Akihito was in debate with himself. On the one hand, he knew it was wrong to do this, but on the other, he was really, really, really frustrated after all they'd done that evening – or was it yesterday? - without him releasing even once. Slowly, he bucked his hips and though he relished the friction it gave him, he held still after it. Hiroomi didn't wake up. Should he really do this?

He was balancing between going ahead and not doing so, when the choice was made for him. At first, he was sure he hadn't heard it properly, but then he leaned his head closer and heard it again: Hiroomi sighed and a small content smile appeared on his lips. "Ak.. Akkey…"

Akihito's breath hitched and without thinking, he rolled his hips forwards again, rubbing himself up against Hiroomi and easing the want he felt just the tiniest bit. He could hardly believe it when Hiroomi pushed back against him.

"Hiroomi?" he tried again, not really sure he whether he was actually asleep. When he didn't get an answer this time either, he moved again, more sure of himself than before. The friction was a wonderful relief and the heat that radiated through both their layers of clothes made it so completely different from that time Akihito had tried out rutting up against a pillow.

He didn't stop rubbing his clothed erection like that until Hiroomi shifted again. Is he waking up? I can't have him wake up! Even though he thought that, Akihito also knew he had to get this tension he'd been feeling the whole evening out of his body. Carefully, he placed one hand on the small of Hiroomi's back to keep him from sliding over the matrass with him again and untangled their legs.

His back hit the wall when he shifted on the bed, but at least there was some distance between him and the other boy. It'll just have to be this way,Akihito thought, pulling his shirt up slightly and running his hand down his own stomach, dipping his fingers under the band of his PJs and underwear. He let out a sigh when he moved the fabric down and released himself from those now tight confines.

He wrapped his fingers around his erection and started pumping up and down immediately. He didn't need to drag this out, didn't want to make it last longer. No, what he wanted was release, ecstasy, that languid feeling to come over him.

Aikihito's eyes shut as he jacked off, and immediately, he could see that face Hiroomi had made, could imagine that the hand he had on himself was not his. His breaths became heavier as he thought about how good Hiroomi had looked with his head thrown back and his mouth open and panting. He bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep quiet so he wouldn't wake the other boy up. It was hard to do so when he was so, so close.

He remembered the feeling of those muscles under his fingers, the heat of Hiroomi's skin, the way he had trembled under his touch. He wanted to do it again, he really did. He wanted to him make that face again, wanted to feel Hiroomi's fingers on him again, wanted to taste that skin and hear those incoherent moans.

As he brushed his thumb over the tip with every stroke up and down, he started bucking into his own hand, seeking more and more friction, more…something to get him closer to that edge. He opened his eyes and looked at his hand on Hiroomi's back. Then his eyes wandered further down to the curve under it and he recalled the feeling of pressing up against that…

Akihito's breaths started to slow down and he eased the grip he had on his member, enjoying that warm and saturated feeling that washed over him. It didn't take him long to chastise himself though. Had he really just come from looking at Hiroomi's butt? He rubbed his fingers together, not enjoying the sticky feeling of the half dried up precum on them. Suddenly, he panicked and his eyes shot open. Where had he…?

Akihito groaned when he saw the dark stains on the pyjamas Hiroomi was wearing, right on his bottom. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't let Hiroomi see that! He pulled his own underwear and pyjama pants up again and propped himself up on his elbow, watching Hiroomi's sleeping face. It didn't seem like he was waking up anytime soon, but then again, he had started shifting when Akihito was…

A blush rushed up to his cheeks, making his face even redder than it already was from his release. Had he really just done that? Had he really… taken advantage of the fact that Hiroomi was asleep like that? He shook his head. This was not the time to be thinking about that. He had to get rid of the evidence, which meant getting Hiroomi out of those stained pyjama pants.

* * *

Hiroomi was normally a heavy sleeper but he wasn't oblivious to the world around him when in a state of sleep. The first thing that had him stirring was hearing strange noises that were more muffled than clear, the next was when he felt his body being moved onto his back.

He groaned and grabbed at the sheets to pull them back up to stay warm but, they were pulled away from him.

His eyes opened slightly when he felt his bottoms being tugged on, then he heard some mumbling. He moved his head up and looked down to see dark figure pulling his PJ bottoms down. He felt confusion fill him, but then he realised the figure was Akkey.

Hiroomi watched for a moment with curiosity. He elevated himself on his elbows and Akkey fell down onto his lower stomach with his PJs already down past his knees. "Is my megane hentai lover looking for something?" He frowned somewhat, he was really tired but his fatigue didn't stop his amusement.

"I thought you had enough already. What a pervert." He scoffed the words and ruffled the top of Akkey's hair. "But I guess it's hard to resist someone as good looking as me." He winked. Akkey really was a pervert for wanting to do this again, especially while he was sleeping. It wasn't like he minded at all. There was school in the morning, but he mostly skipped his classes so having less sleep wasn't a problem.

Akkey on the other hand, should be more considerate. Even if this wasn't what Akkey meant to do at all, Hiroomi didn't really care. He would take advantage of this situation. He let a finger slide under the blondes chin and moved his face up to look at him. "So what did you want anyways?"

* * *

He'd been doing so well. He'd turned Hiroomi over on his back, sit himself on his knees between the older boy's legs and he'd managed to lift Hiroomi's hips and slide the pyjama pants down his thighs, all without him waking up. But as soon as Hiroomi propped himself up on his elbows, he was thrown off balance and landed sprawled out over his lower body, face against his abdomen.

Akihito's mind raced to come up with an excuse and at the same time, with a way to still get those pyjamas off of Hiroomi. Hiroomi's words when he ruffled his hair gave him the perfect excuse. And it wasn't like it was just an excuse. Akihito could still feel the excitement from just before thrum in his veins and he'd really, really enjoyed the faces Hiroomi had made before.

So when the black-haired boy placed a finger under his chin and made him look him in the eyes, asking what he wanted, Akihito flashed him a predatory grin before yanking the pyjama pants off of his legs, throwing them across the room and sliding himself over Hiroomi's body.

"What I want?" Akihito's kept his voice low, husky. He could feel the moment Hiroomi's breath caught in his chest and he used one hand to make sure he wasn't keeping all his weight on the body underneath his. The other hand ran down to the other's hips, gripping him tightly as he pressed his own pelvis down.

He looked Hiroomi straight in the eyes and let that smile tug at his lips. "You."

* * *

Hiroomi's eyes widened in surprise when he Akkey suddenly gave the opposite of the reaction that he had expected. His breathing got quicker and his heart beat faster.

But he was only more effected when Akkey admitted what he wanted. If he could see himself right now he'd probably be pink in the cheeks. Good thing it was dark in here.

"That's a stupid thing to say." His voice didn't sound as strong as he had wanted it to. It came out more like breathy, hesitant words. Completely wrong. Hiroomi voiced a subtle pleased tone as Akkey continued to grind up against him.

* * *

"Stupid?" Akihito repeated after him and the blond gripped Hiroomi's hip a little tighter, ran his thumb over the bone that jutted out. He recalled the reaction he'd gotten before, when he'd licked that spot, had bitten down on it. Hiroomi didn't speak, but just nodded slightly in answer.

Akihito hadn't thought he would come up with the courage to do something like this again, especially when Hiroomi wasn't telling him he wanted it too, but now Akihito could feel his senpai grow hard under him, could feel how his chest started expanding and collapsing faster as he leaned closer. It gave him more confidence than he thought he could muster up. He grinned at Hiroomi again. "Well, if I can only say stupid things, then I guess I'll just have to stay quiet."

With that, he closed the last bit of distance between them, planted his lips on Hiroomi's. As soon as the other boy gasped in reaction, he moved his tongue into his mouth, kissing him hard and needy and demanding.

* * *

Hiroomi had never been in a position like this before, nor did he believe he ever would be. But here he was now, with Akkey of all people dominating his mouth.

The kisses felt needy and rushed. He had to open his mouth more a couple times to try and get some air, but each time Akkey only invaded him more.

Instinctively he placed a hand on his waist and held it tenderly. He gasped in surprise when Akkey pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him with his hands as they continued to kiss.

* * *

With every thrust of his hips, Akihito had to hold in the moan the friction between them was about to rip from his throat. He'd said he'd stay quiet and he damn well was going to, because he was enjoying the sounds he was pulling out of Hiroomi: the shuddery intakes of breath in the short breaks between their kisses, the whiney moans that begged for more even if his voice didn't form the words.

Akihito moved his hand from Hiroomi's hip to the small of his back, lifting him up slightly so he could move his shirt to expose more skin. He broke their kisses only long enough to pull the shirt all the way over Hiroomi's head before he claimed those lips again, before moving onto his jaw, down to where his neck met his shoulder.

As he kept rutting up against Hiroomi's erection, he heard another moan escape the other and it took him a second to realise it had been a reaction to his thumb brushing over his nipple. Experimentally, he repeated the touch with the tips of his fingers and again, he was graced with that could be interesting, he thought.

* * *

Akkey was being horrible, he was making a complete disgrace out of him right now. Hiroomi could push out of this but for some reason his body didn't move to do so. He hissed when he felt Akkey's soft lips brush over one of his nipples while his fingers violated his other.

"Ak...Akkey." The name shuddered off his lips. He rubbed his hips back against Akkey's with the same almost musically timed rub. A moan escaped his throat when from those lips he felt a tongue sweep over him.

* * *

His back started to hurt from being contorted in this weird position, his crotch pressed firmly against Hiroomi's and his mouth on his chest. Reluctantly, he moved back on the matrass, giving himself the opportunity to kiss down Hiroomi's stomach, to nib, to lick, until he reached that hipbone again and suckled the exposed skin there.

Akihito was glad Hiroomi had gone commando in the pyjamas, because it meant there wasn't another layer of fabric between him and the other. When he looked up, he could see Hiroomi watching him, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open slightly, panting, but not saying a word.

When he thought about it, Akihito realised Hiroomi hadn't uttered a single word about what he wanted. He felt like Hiroomi was sending out mixed vibes: moving into him, but pulling away. Saying teasing words but looking completely surprised when Akihito acted on them. He'd said Akihito was good at this, right? That he was cute, even.

That's when Akihito decided: if Hiroomi wasn't going to tell him what he wanted himself, Akihito was going to make him say it. So he moved his hands, enthralled by the way his own dark blue pyjamas contrasted with Hiroom's skin when he wrapped his fingers around his erection, and gave one slow, teasing lick across the side of it. Then he looked up again, locking gazes with Hiroomi and spoke with a deliberately deep voice.

"What do you want me to do, Hiroomi? Say it and I will."

* * *

This was so wrong. No, the actions felt right but Akkey's behaviour was wrong. This was the first time Akkey wanted to be told what to do and he was asking Hiroomi of all people to command him.

It was all oddly arousing. And now he was as hard as a rock. He swallowed hard, his mouth was dry. He placed a soft hand on Akkey's face, his thumb moved over his cheekbone.

"I want to feel you. More of you."

* * *

More of me? Akihito smirked. Maybe he was being a little unfair, completely undressing Hiroomi and staying fully clothed himself. He pushed off the matrass and sat up on his knees. Slowly, still staring Hiroomi right in the eyes, he pulled his shirt up. He made sure to pass it over his head quickly, not wanting to break their eye contact for too long.

When his shirt had joined Hiroomi's PJs somewhere on the floor, he brought his hands to the elastic band of the pyjama pants, hooked his thumbs behind it and his underwear. Then he slid it down slowly, only to stop when the hem had dipped far enough to nearly expose himself.

He'd watched as Hiroomi's eyes followed the movement of his hands and now he waited for him to realise he wasn't going to pull it down further. He was a little surprised to realise he actually liked being in charge like this. It took Hiroomi more than five seconds to lift his gaze to meet his eyes again. Akihito had counted.

* * *

Hiroomi didn't know what this meant. Was he just supposed to sit here and wait for Akkey to finish stripping for him? He stared into his eyes trying to find an answer. There was only silence between them and no movement whatsoever, unless the hard drum beating in Hiroomi's chest counted for anything.

Hesitantly he moved a hand up to Akkey's hips when he realised the blonde wouldn't be moving anytime soon. His eyes didn't leave his as he moved his fingers down behind the band but when he pulled down he was surprised to find that Akkey wouldn't let him remove them just yet.

Hiroomi frowned some when he realised this was a challenge. He decided to take up that challenge and moved his move closer to the PJs before latching his mouth onto the band and tugged softly to test the waters.

* * *

There it was, exactly what Akihito had been waiting for: Hiroomi making up his mind. He could feel the fabric being pulled down lightly and started helping him, holding the band away from his skin so it wasn't so tight on him.

Then all of a sudden, Hiroomi tugged on it a lot harder and in an automatic reaction Akihito brought his hands down too, moving his last layers of clothing halfway down his thigh and releasing his painfully hard member from its confines.

His own breaths came a lot faster when he realised his own erection had sprung up again, no longer held down by the PJs, and was now right in front of Hiroomi's face. He could feel the warm air that passed Hiroomi's lips hit his skin as the other stared straight at his junk.

It was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if this was okay. What if he was somehow forcing Hiroomi into this by the way he'd been acting? What if Hiroomi felt obligated for what Akihito had done for him earlier?

He moved a hand to cup the older boys cheek, hoping that that would tell him he didn't have to go further if he didn't want to. "Hiroomi…"

* * *

Hiroomi stared at the protruding member in front of his face. It was right in front it his mouth.

He backed away some but the soft hand on his face kept him from backing away completely. His eyes moved up to Akkey's, he didn't know what he wanted to do. He felt a need to repay Akkey for the special care he had taken for him, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

His eyes moved back to the shaft, his mouth opened slightly and he moved forward slowly but just when his lips were about to touch the tip, he pulled back away and averted his gaze.

Hiroomi's breath was heavier than it should be right now. He could feel Akkey's hand twitch on his face before it let go. He wanted to tell him he was sorry and that it wasn't his fault that he couldn't bring himself to do it, but he couldn't say anything. For all he knew Akkey saw this all as a game and would be avoiding him later.

Hiroomi pulled away completely now and grabbed the sheets to cover himself with.

* * *

Akihito's shoulders slumped when Hiroomi laid back down, turned on his side and pulled his legs up so Akihito was no longer in between them, but behind them. He made sure not to let that sigh out, not wanting to embarrass Hiroomi or himself even more.

Instead, Akihito pulled his underwear and PJ bottoms back up, pulling the fabric this and that way before finding a fit that wasn't completelyuncomfortable around him. When he dared to glance at Hiroomi again, he saw that the older boy had the sheets pulled up to his chin and his eyes shut tightly.

Quietly, he moved to lie down next to him again. After taking in a deep breath, he pressed a soft kiss to the nape of Hiroomi's neck and whispered "it's okay" before he turned around and curled in on himself. The bare stretches of skin over their shoulder blades were touching when Akihito wrapped his arms around his stomach to keep that mess of tangled emotions he felt inside.

* * *

When morning came Hiroomi was the first one to wake. He shifted in the bed and realised that he was holding Akkey. He immediately let go when he remembered everything from the night before.

He pushed himself up and looked over the sleeping body of the other boy. He became filled with shame and disgust. What had he been thinking? Hiroomi started shuffling off of the bed, careful not to wake Akkey up. Once he got out, he began to pull his own clothes on again. He would just wash the blood off later.

A lot happened last night and Hiroomi wasn't sure what it had all meant. He was beginning to not trust his thoughts anymore. He felt his stomach turn when he looked back at Akkey, but along with the turning there were butterflies.

This was enough, he couldn't stand there anymore, trying to decide whether to hit Akkey or kiss his sleeping face. When he was sure none of his belongings were left he quickly took to leaving the apartment and returned to the comfort of home.

* * *

**This chapter was called "Bedtime Boners and PJ Pulling" according to what Nikki told me. It's a pretty amazing title I admit. - Bex**


	6. Stretched Frustration

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

As usual, Akihito's alarm went off at seven in the morning. Yawning, he stretched out far enough to get it to shut up before he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His room was still dark – the curtains were drawn after all – but he could clearly discern the shapes of the furniture in his room.

Scratching his stomach and yawning again, he got up and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains apart a bit, cracking the window open to let some fresh air in. When he turned around, he saw a pile of neatly folded laundry on his table.

A little confused, he walked over and touched his fingers to the fabric. That's when he remembered all of it: the way his hands had roamed over glowing hot skin, the way his mouth had pressed against lips, against skin, against…

Akihito shook his head. No way that had actually happened. Sighing, he grabbed the PJs, ready to move the pile of laundry he'd forgotten to put away into his closet. When he lifted it, the pyjama pants slid out from between the fold of the shirt and fell to the floor.

Sighing, he put the shirt down again and bent down to pick the pyjama pants up. He held them up in front of him when his eye caught a weird pattern on it. The back of it was stained and suddenly Akihito was sure he hadn't dreamed it all up.

"Hiroomi!" he called, dropping the fabric and looking into the kitchen to see if the other boy was there. No one answered. He wasn't in the hallway, he wasn't in the bathroom and when Akihito came back to his bedroom, he wasn't there either. In fact, everything that pointed to Hiroomi having been there had disappeared, everything but a pair of cum-stained PJs.

Akihito sat down on the edge of his bed and looked to his side, at the fitted sheet that was ruffled and where folds formed patterns across the matrass. The matrass that had been cold next to him when he'd woken up.

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair when he realised that Hiroomi, after all the things they'd done the previous night, had not just snuck out of his apartment, but even taken the effort to make it seem he'd never been there at all.

* * *

Hiroomi was hesitant about going to school. Mitsuki didn't bother him even though she undoubtably knew he was home. Now she had already left for school and he was sitting in his room staring at the clean uniform laid out on the bed.

He let out a sigh and began to undress and redress into the clean uniform. It was better to go than not. He knew that Akkey would be there and honestly he was afraid of what would happen when they saw each other. Would he look at him in disgust? Pretend nothing happened? Or would he be as lovely as he was last night?

His face began to burn as he buttoned up the clean shirt when he recalled the careful touches from Akkey's fingers, the way his wet mouth took him in. He bit his lower lip and stopped working his fingers on the buttons. He let out a shaky breath, even the thought of Akkey was starting to torture him. His eyes drifted down and he saw that he had grown hard.

"Dammit..." He stared down wondering what he should do. Surely it would go down...right?

* * *

Akihito took his time getting to school. He normally prided himself on being a good student - one with good attendance at least – but today he didn't feel the need to be on time. If anything, he wanted to stall the moment he would arrive at school. After all, at school there was no doubt he would run into Hiroomi at some point and that would also mean that he had to face the question why Hiroomi had left without so much as a word.

Eventually, he made his way into class without seeing the dark-haired boy anywhere. He figured he'd be on the roof anyway, Hiroomi usually played hooky up there. Would it really be better to just avoid him? Akihito wasn't sure. Eventually they'd have to talk about it, right?

But about what exactly? He tapped his fingers on his desk, staring out of the window. He blushed when memories of the night before filled his mind. This was not the place to be thinking about that! He leaned his head in the palms of his hands, tugging at his hair.

What was he even doing? What was he going to tell Hiroomi? That he'd enjoyed it all? Maybe, because he really had, but what if Hiroomi asked why? He wasn't sure he had an answer to that. Everything had flowed so naturally from that first kiss, had progressed before it had really started to sink in. Besides, wasn't Hiroomi the one that had kissed him in the first place?

Akihito huffed. That's right. He wasn't the one that would have to explain himself. He lifted his head and looked at the blackboard, where one of his classmates was writing out the answer to one of the homework assignments. He knew he was just avoiding things when he decided Hiroomi would have to talk to him, but at least that meant he didn't have to sort out what that jumble of emotions really meant.

* * *

To his luck, Hiroomi didn't have to stimulate himself at all to get rid of the hardness down below. After a few moments of mesmerising himself with thoughts that weren't about Akkey he had calmed down.

Time had already been delayed enough so he got ready and headed out the door to walk to school. He arrived faster than he thought. School had already started though so he decided to pass the time by relaxing on the roof top.

When he got there, he felt a shiver run down his body. It was cold today, and now that he was on the roof top, there was more wind. But he didn't want to go inside so he stayed up there, shivering to himself as his mind wandered over everything.

Could he tell anyone? No. That wouldn't change anything and on top of that it would be just humiliating if others knew of his homosexual activities with Akkey.

He ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. He was almost positive he wasn't gay, but he got a boner just from thinking about Akkey this morning. What the fuck was happening to him?

* * *

Taking in a deep breath and sighing, Akihito put his hand on the handle. He slowly moved it down and swung the door open.

Inside, Mitsuki was the only one sitting at the table. She was sitting back, legs crossed and a book held open in one hand, the stick of a lollipop poking out between her lips. She didn't even look up when he stepped in.

"Hi, Mitsuki," Akihito greeted her and he pulled a chair out while he looked into the aisles between the bookcases. "Is Hiroomi-"

"He's not here," she answered immediately, flipping a page. Akihito nodded, even though she didn't see it. He looked around again before he grabbed the book he'd been reading sometime last week off the cabinet behind him.

Though it should be a good book, Akihito couldn't really concentrate on it. He kept stealing glances at the door, waiting for the moment Hiroomi would decide to join them in the clubroom. He'd read two, maybe three sentences in between, look up and then re-read those same sentences.

Eventually, he figured out that the story's protagonist was on his way to the market, which shouldn't have been that hard to figure out. Something about cheese and cooking, maybe.

Meanwhile, Mitsuki could feel something was off about Akihito's behaviour. He was quieter than normal and he had yet to try and force her into wearing a pair of glasses. In her periphery, she noticed his head turning from time to time, as if he was expecting to see something. The only thing she could think of happening was her perverted brother coming in, so there had to be something else that she hadn't been informed of.

Had Hiroomi blabbed to Akihito about the youmu job Izumi-nee hadn't told her about? Mitsuki could vaguely remember the phone call Akihito had given her to tell her about Hiroomi staying. What time had that been?

Though she didn't show it on her face, Mitsuki was annoyed at being treated like a little kid, especially because both of her siblings were doing so now, while they even let Akihito in on whatever secret it was! She glanced at Akihito again. Just then, the door creaked. The blond boy immediately sat up straight, staring at the pages of his book intently.

* * *

Hiroomi entered the club room with a more solemn look on his face than usual. He glanced over at Akkey who was concentrating on the book in his hand while Mitsuki didn't even seem to notice him coming in.

He took in a deep breath and plastered a nonchalant look on his face and moved gracefully over to the head of the table, careful to avoid Akkey.

"Mitsuki, you left so early for school that you forgot to give your brother a kiss!" He gave a playful pout while his eyes never left Mitsuki. Even when he could feel the other males gaze shift over to him, he ignored it.

* * *

Akihito allowed himself to look at the Nase siblings, just for a moment. He wanted to talk to Hiroomi, or rather, wanted Hiroomi to talk to him, but Mitsuki was there and Akihito knew there was no way Hiroomi would discuss the previous night in front of his sister. No way.

So he settled for staring at the other boy, hoping that his insistent stare would convey the fact that he wanted to talk in private.

Mitsuki could feel the tension in the air, so thick she briefly wondered if it would turn into something she could actually grab. She watched the two boys avoid eye contact, saw how they purposefully _didn't_ greet each other. She plopped the lollypop out of her mouth.

"I didn't forget. There is no way I am going to kiss you goodbye when you're all hiding secrets from me!" She slid her chair back, stood up and grabbed her school bag and tipped her chin so her nose pointed up. "You can talk to me again when you are ready to _talk_ and let me in on all of…" She waved her hand to indicate the awkward tension that was a product of them not informing her on whatever youmu secret Izumi-nee had entrusted Hiroomi with, "…_this_. Goodbye."

Akihito couldn't help looking at the girl in surprise as she stomped out of the club room and closed the door with a loud slam. Did she somehow…_know _what had happened?

* * *

Hiroomi was still in shock when his sister had stormed out of the room. She was normally rude and uncaring towards him but this was the first time he had seen her actually want him to work out whatever she thought was going on with a situation she had nothing to do with.

Maybe that was it, maybe she thought this did have to do with her. He sighed and moved his eyes to the window once he got over himself. He didn't say anything as he watched the wind blow through the trees outside.

He didn't speak, not because he didn't want to, but because he didn't even know what to say.

Of course Hiroomi had noticed the way Akihito was looking at him. He knew he would want to talk about what happened between them. But could he really talk about that? No doubt he would find out that Akihito regretted it all and wanted it to remain a secret. Of course he agreed with that too...right?

* * *

He brushed his hair out of his face even though it always swished right back into place. Akihito didn't know how to start this. If he didn't even know what he _thought_ about it, how was he supposed to form words to explain that jumbled up ball of whatever it was in his stomach?

He'd have to start with the simple questions.

"Hiroomi," he started, but he fell silent when he saw Hiroomi's shoulders tense up at his voice. He averted his eyes, watched his own finger as he ran it up and down the crack in between the table tops. "Did you… tell Mitsuki… about it?" He cringed as soon as the question left him, waiting for the answer.

* * *

Hiroomi mouth had grown dry. He could no longer focus on the blowing trees.

He knew it was cruel to leave Akihito hanging.

"I haven't told anyone... I don't want to spread the wrong idea...Akihito." When did he start thinking and calling Akkey's his real name?

* * *

"The wrong…" _Idea_? He finished in his mind. _Akihito_? Never had he expected to be disappointed at hearing Hiroomi use his full name. He didn't know what came over him when he smiled despite the twisting of his guts. "Of course!" The words just spilled from him as he put the book away and got up. "Well, good thing you didn't tell anyone, then," he continued, his hand already reaching for his school bag.

"Ah ha ha." It sounded fake, even to his own ears, but he just closed his eyes, bent down a little to say goodbye to Hiroomi and turned around, waving over his shoulder. "Since Mitsuki left, I guess club activities for today are over. See you tomorrow."

* * *

Hiroomi felt something squeeze in his chest when he looked over at Akihito who was about to walk out the door.

"Akkey!" He pushed back the chair and walked towards him quickly. He grabbed his sleeve without thinking.

"Tell me what it means to you." He said the words seriously but his voice was quivering. The way Akkey had talked as he stood up now put doubts in him. "What do you think of me?"

* * *

Akihito's breath caught when he felt that tug on his sleeve. He turned his head just enough to be able to see Hiroomi's face – closer to his than he'd expected – and looked into his eyes to try and figure out why he was asking this now.

Because damn it, he wasn't sure. He knew he liked last night, he'd enjoyed it and he'd like to do it again, but when he thought about how Hiroomi had just up and left him that morning – without saying a word, leaving a note or even just _any_ trace of him being there – he felt himself get angry again. He would have answered Hiroomi's question if it had been asked that morning, at the very least he would have made the effort to figure out what the answer was.

He huffed and tugged his arm away so the fabric slipped from in between Hiroomi's fingers. "Figure out what you want before you start asking mequestions. I'm leaving."

* * *

Hiroomi didn't know what to say or think. All he knew was that once Akkey opened the door and began to leave, his body jolted after him and he grasped Akkey's waist and pulled him back into the room.

"Akkey!" He growled and pulled away from the male once he was back in the room. The other was staring at him wide eyed. "I..." He bit his lip. What did he want to say?

He slumped some, he was losing himself in his emotions. He never lost himself before this. He turned his eyes away. "I'm sorry." He turned around so Akkey wouldn't see the conflict on his face. "Just leave."

* * *

Again, Akihito felt betrayed, because when Hiroomi had forcefully pulled him back into the club room, he'd felt that stupid flicker of hope, strong enough to make him just stand there and stare like an idiot. He'd thought maybe Hiroomi was going to answer him now, that maybe he was going to explain. But again, he was let down, crushed even further than before when he was so casually dismissed.

Once he was out of the room, the door tightly shut behind him, his free hand clutched at the fabric of his uniform, pulling it off of his skin in an attempt to lift the constriction he felt in his chest. He stared up into the fluorescent light that filled the school's hallways until multi-coloured spots appeared in his vision, blocking out the blurriness of his vision. _The wrong… idea_, _huh_.

* * *

Hiroomi didn't know why he was so upset over this. He was angry at himself for not knowing what to do or say. He was fumbling over his own heart and mind.

Hiroomi didn't see Akkey for the rest of the day. He had made sure of it.

He did see Akihito the next day, but it was extremely brief because he immediately turned around and walked the other way. He saw Akihito again and they were forced to pass each other. He didn't even acknowledge him. But even though he was being cold, he couldn't help but feel a stab when Akihito ignored him as well.

It wasn't until he got home later than usual on Friday evening, that Mitsuki walked into his room and confronted him about the situation.

"What's going on between you two?" Hiroomi glanced up at his sister. He had been so preoccupied with Akkey on his mind while avoiding him at the same time that he didn't have the strength to play the obsessed brother right now. "Who are you talking about?" "You know who I'm talking about." Hiroomi paused before narrowing his eyes a little. "Has he talked to you at all?"

"Not about you." Hiroomi sighed and threw his bag harshly on the bed. What did Akkey want? Did he really expect him to be the one to confess whatever was going on between them? What the hell did this all mean anyways?

Hiroomi couldn't get it out of his head that although Akkey had given him quite a bit of inappropriate pleasure he himself never got hard when Hiroomi tried to do the same to him. But wait. There was that time when his penis was right in front of his... mouth.

The brunette's face burned suddenly. "Why are you so red?" Hiroomi smiled at her and tried to mask his embarrassment. "You look so cute!" Mitsuki suddenly frowned as she turned to leave.

"Go to bed. I want you to come to the club tomorrow. It's the last club meeting of the week and you've missed every one of them since Monday."

Hiroomi frowned. "Whatever you wish, dear princess." Mitsuki finally left and Hiroomi was now battling with the thought of having to sit in the same room as Akkey after avoiding him at all costs all week.

* * *

Akihito turned over in his bed on Friday evening, his fingers clawing at his bedside table until he found his beeping phone. He blinked a few times when the bright light of his screen came on, but eventually he was able to see the pixel-y letters.

The message was from Mitsuki. '_Mandatory club meeting tomorrow. BE THERE,_' it read.

Akihito sighed, turned his phone onto sleep mode and put it down again. Mandatory club meeting meant seeing Hiroomi again. He hadn't seen the other boy much throughout the week, not after that short disastrous encounter earlier in the week. Whenever their eyes had met in the hallway, Hiroomi had looked away and ignored him and he had done exactly the same, but the moment they passed each other – every time – he'd been so hyper aware of him. But in the clubroom, as Akihito had to force himself not to give in to the temptation of stealing a glance at Hiroomi, the other just acted as though nothing had ever happened between them. Well, almost, because for the whole week, Akihito's waist and armpits had been free of freezing cold hands.

As he turned onto his side, he pulled his sheets higher, up over his nose. He stared at his wall, wondering what exactly had him so obsessed with Hiroomi. He'd spent every second he'd been awake that week with Hiroomi on his mind, even some of his sleeping hours. And that one dream…

A blush spread over his cheeks as he thought about the steamy sex dream he'd had the night before. He couldn't remember much of it, just some images really, but the dream hadn't been very coherent to begin with.

But paired with his memories of that night, it wasn't hard to think up a scenario. He could imagine the way Hiroomi loomed over him, the way his kisses felt and the way his skin tasted when Akihito bit it softly. He could remember the way his own skin had felt searing hot where Hiroomi's fingers had dug into his shoulders and what it had been like to rub their erections together, even if it was through the fabric of his pyjamas.

He pushed his sheets down to his chest again, feeling too hot under them as his vague dream scenario and the real memories started blending together. He pulled his shirt off, ran a hand down his chest and dipped it into his underwear before pushing that and his pyjamas down to his ankles and kicking it off.

Now free to move around, he ran his hands over his chest, pretending they were Hiroomi's, pretending the skin underneath them wasn't his own. That much he could remember. But the feeling of fingers wrapping around his erection, of Hiroomi really touching him there, that he had to picture with the help of his dream, where Hiroomi hadn't pulled his head back when he was right in front of him that night.

Instead, Hiroomi had whispered that damn stupid nickname he had for Akihito, had grabbed him by his ass and pulled the length of him into his mouth, sucking and licking until Akihito couldn't hold it anymore and tapped him on the shoulder to warn him of that. Hiroomi had swallowed all that Akihito had given him without a single complaint about the taste, had then flipped their positions so Akihito could return the favour.

Akihito could feel his mouth start to water as he thought about that, about giving Hiroomi a blowjob. His fingers tightened around his rigid length and he cursed softly when the skin chafed a little as he pulled up. From under his bed, he produced a bottle of hand lotion he always kept there. He tried not to think of how often he'd done these perverted things as he spread the creamy substance over the skin of both his palm and his erection and he couldn't help wondering whether that was what it would feel like if it were saliva instead of lotion.

He delved into the memory of that dream again, to remember the feeling of Hiroomi close to him again, to imagine what more would have felt like. His dream had gone further than anything they'd actually done. After Hiroomi had finished sucking him off, he'd moved over Akihito again, pressing their naked bodies together and rutting against Akihito's renewed erection while his hands roamed across every piece of Akihito's skin they could reach. And then…

Akihito's breath hitched when he thought about it. It had been a logical progression of the dream, he'd thought after having it, but still… He felt slightly guilty to have dreamt of Hiroomi plunging into him, their bodies smacking together as Hiroomi kept pulling partway out and then slamming back in full force. Not having any actual experience like that made the memory of that part of the dream blurry and vague.

Replacing the hand on his erection with the other, Akihito moved his now free hand further down his body, wrapping it around his balls once, then dragging a finger over his perineum and experimentally brushing it over his hole. He shuddered at the feeling of the warmed up lotion spreading and slicking up the skin.

Though he hadn't looked it up or anything, he knew how gay sex was supposed to work. It had to feel good if people all around the world did it, right? Coupling that knowledge with dream Hiroomi actually _fucking_ him…

Akihito softly pressed the tip of his little finger in, slowly, at the same time excited and nervous to do this. He gasped as his finger slid in easily and clenched down on the digit. He stroked his erection a little faster, swiping his thumb over the tip and breathing in deeply. He twisted his finger from side to side, a little weirded out by the strange feeling of it and gasped when a certain brush sent a jolt through his body that went straight to his cock.

After a short while, he settled into a rhythm, jerking off and brushing against that delicious spot from time to time. And somewhere into the middle of it, the hand wrapped around him was no longer his, the finger inside of him was no longer his and Akihito revelled in the fantasy of Hiroomi kissing up and down his body, of locking lips with him and sharing their breaths.

The heat in his stomach was piling up and with his mouth hanging open slightly, he let his head loll back as his breaths started coming faster. He didn't bother muffling the obscene sounds he was making: the low moans, the squelch of the lotion as he pumped his finger in and out of himself, the soft thud whenever his wrist hit his abs as he moved his hand along his shaft faster and faster.

And Hiroomi was everywhere, on his skin and under his lips, and Akihito felt his breath hitch in his throat when he pressed against that sensitive spot inside him again and came harder than he had in a long while.

Exhausted, he pulled his finger out, holding it away from his body and making sure it didn't dirty his sheets. In the dark, he felt around with his feet before each step, just to make sure he didn't trip on his way to the kitchen. In the small apartment, it was easier to go there than to have to pass through a door to get to the bathroom.

After he'd wiped himself clean with some paper towels, he lathered his hands up with soap, making sure to clean his little finger extra thoroughly. Next to his bed, his phone beeped again. He stumbled back to his bed, not bothering to put his pyjamas back on before he plopped down on the matrass and reached over to grab his phone.

As soon as he saw the name reflected on the screen, his stomach tightened and his whole body became tense. He propped himself up on his elbows and held the device in front of him, internally counting to ten before opening the message.

_[22:16] Let's talk tomorrow; after the club meeting. I'll even wear glasses for you, I know how much you liked that._

Akihito's eyes grew big at the words he was reading. Did that mean… that Hiroomi wanted to do that again? What had been the point of ignoring him all week then? But if Hiroomi wanted to… Akihito didn't think he could say no to it, because even now – even after satisfying himself so completely – Hiroomi was heavy on his mind.

"Wait a minute!" Akihito said out loud, frowning suddenly. "Does that mean he's planning to do… that kind of stuff… in the clubroom tomorrow?" He groaned loudly, dropped his phone on his pillow and tugged at his own hair. If Hiroomi knew about the things Akihito had been fantasising about, he surely wouldn't want to do mess around with him anymore.

_For now_, Akihito thought, moving his phone back to the nightstand and snuggling into his pillows, pulling the blankets back over his body,_ I'll have to keep it a secret._ He linked his fingers together and looked at his hands, imagining it was Hiroomi's hand he was holding and remembering what it had been like to have Hiroomi sleeping next to him. _I'll keep it a secret.. the fact that I'm in love with him._

* * *

**Well, this chapter's gag title was "Then morning came (and later so did Akkey)" - Nikki**

_**There was so much sexual buildup for Akkey in this chapter. Sure glad you got his release. - Bex**_


	7. Craving Resentment

**Co-written between Bex (tumblr: labyrinthexpress) and Nikki (tumblr: anywayimnikki)**

**AO3 link: /works/1089736/chapters/2193071**

* * *

Hiroomi would have slept through the morning if it hadn't been for Mitsuki yelling at him to wake up. That's odd. Mitsuki never stayed around for him, let alone bother waking him up. He turned over and opened his eyes to see his lovely sister standing in the doorway. When she saw he was awake she walked away.

He smiled softly when she left him, one day she would confess her undying love for him.

The brunette got up off the bed and got dressed slowly. The only reason he was going to the club meeting was because Mitsuki gave him no other choice.

By the time he was done dressing in his regular attire he wrapped his scarf around his neck and walked out of his room only to find that Mitsuki had already left ahead of him. She's come around.

He began to make his way to the school. With his hands in his pockets he recalled the night before.

**"Where's my phone?" Hiroomi asked himself as he rumbled through his things. He heard a familiar 'tsk' and looked up to see his sister typing something on HIS phone. He raised an eyebrow as he walked towards her.**

**"What are you writing?" "A message to the pervert." Hiroomi's eyes widened and he reached forward to take the phone away from her. Mitsuki jumped back and he lunged again, this time grabbing hold of the phone but instead of pressing delete he pressed send to whatever message his sister had created.**

**With inhuman speed he pressed a few commands and read the message.**

_**[22:16] Let's talk tomorrow; after the club meeting. I'll even wear glasses for you, I know how much you liked that.**_

**Hiroomi groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. Mitsuki walked out of the room with a skip to his step. These were the moments when he genuinely wished Mitsuki was more sensitive than she was.**

Hiroomi turned his face up to the sun as he continued to walk. Because of the season the sun was becoming less and less and so he grew more cold as the days passed. Hopefully Akkey didn't take the message Mitsuki wrote seriously.

Who was he kidding. Akkey probably took every word as literal.

The school was growing nearer and he felt his heart grow more heavy with every step. What was he going to say if Akkey did ask him about the text? What was he going to say if Akkey confronted him about his feelings? Or what this meant?

He didn't have the answers and he hated being so confused. All he knew was that his heart would squeeze every time his eyes would set on the blonde and how his skin would tingle every time they accidentally touched. And how his mouth would water when he saw those lips. Something was seriously wrong with him, because there was no way he felt anything for Kanbara Akihito.

* * *

Something was wrong and Akihito knew it the second Hiroomi walked into the clubroom.

He'd been the first one to arrive at the clubroom, having to wait for Mitsuki to be let in, and then he'd sat down on his usual chair, twiddling his thumbs in a nervous gesture. Mitsuki seemed to not pay any attention to it.

Really, the nervous had been more out of excitement than out of dread: Hiroomi had texted him, Hiroomi wanted to talk and Hiroomi had liked what had happened at the start of the week. But when Hiroomi walked in with a face like a thundercloud and half of his face tucked into his scarf, Akihito's excitement flew out the door.

His gaze followed Hiroomi as he walked across the room and sat down at the other side of the tables. Mitsuki started the meeting immediately. All throughout Mitsuki's monologue, Akihito had a hard time concentrating. His thoughts were all over the place. Did Hiroomi really want to talk about _that_? What had gotten the boy in such a bad mood? His cheeks started heating up when his mind strayed to the previous evening and exactly _how_ he'd gotten himself off and Akihito caught himself when he stared at the table. If the table hadn't been there, he'd be looking straight at Hiroomi's crotch.

Somehow, he managed to avert his gaze, to focus on the meeting enough to give slightly intelligent suggestions about club business and they got through all the points on the agenda fast enough. In the end, Mitsuki dropped a pile of anthologies from the previous years on the desk he was sitting at, telling him to read through them to get some inspiration, closed the meeting and walked out of the room with only a "you guys lock up when you're done".

* * *

Of course the angelic Mitsuki would leave him in this awkward situation with Akkey all by himself. She had no idea what she set off by sending that text. Even now he could see it in Akkey's face, just as he had feared, he had taken that text seriously. His green eyes drifted over the blonde's face before he crossed his arms and took a deep breath. How was he going to start this off? He closed his eyes and thought a moment.

"Mitsuki was the one who sent the text and no, she doesn't know what happened." He opened his eyes and peered into the brown hues. He thought he detected a trace of disappointment. "I would be lying if I said I didn't like to touch you…after all your arm pits are good for warming up my hands." A devious smirk came to his lips, "but there's nothing more to it than that. I don't plan on doing it again with you, pervert."

Hiroomi pushed back on his seat and began to get up but stopped halfway and looked back up at Akkey. He had expected some sort of retort but he didn't get one. He narrowed his eyes at him. "If you tell anyone about what happened especially Mitsuki, don't think you'll get off easy." In fact he couldn't tell them that Akkey gave him a blowjob, because first of all he had let him continue doing it and second, Akkey made him cum and ended up swallowing most of it. Gross.

But despite how gross it was he couldn't deny that it felt good. Really good. His eyes drifted over to Akkey's lips, would he do it again…? What the hell? Hiroomi pulled his eyes away, obviously he was thinking about all of this too much.

* * *

Akihito averted his gaze and fought the urge to shout at Hiroomi. He felt so stupid, getting his hopes up like that, and he wanted to let that frustration out, but no way in hell was he going to do that in front of the guy that so clearly dismissed him.

How had he tricked himself into thinking Hiroomi wanted to continue this kind of thing? And he'd even… Akihito's cheeks flushed when he thought about the indecent thoughts and fantasies he'd had about the other boy. He chided himself. _No way he'd do that kind of stuff with me. Like he said, it was just… warm. I might as well have been a space heater._

The image of the face Hiroomi had made in the playground flickered in front of his mind's eye and he could almost feel the tight hug the other boy had given him then, but Akihito didn't allow himself to dwell on it. He'd just been fighting, he told himself as he stood up and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair. His hand fisted into the fabric that was stiff between his fingers. _He'd just seen me almost-change into a youmu. He was just a little shaken up. That's all there is to it._

"Is that all?" he asked, without looking up. Hardly waiting for an answer, he swung his coat over his shoulders and pulled it on.

* * *

Hiroomi straightened his back and looked away from Akkey. He realised now that he was probably too harsh on him. They both made a mistake, but he shouldn't have been so rash with his words. He moved his scarf up to his mouth as he began to speak.

"I won't deny that your waist is still the best I have ever come across." He glanced up at the other boy. "And…I lik-" He stopped himself before he could say anything more. His emotions were becoming mixed now.

* * *

Akihito gave Hiroomi a sideways glance when he stopped talking. The other had turned his head away again. Fine then, he thought, turning his attention back to zipping up his coat and stepping away from the table.

"See you on Monday." Before Hiroomi could talk to him again, he walked out the door, closing it behind him. Once he was sure he couldn't be seen, he sprinted through the hallways to make it home as fast as he could.

He was such an idiot. How on earth had it come to this? To him running home, slamming the door shut and flopping down on his bed like a lovesick schoolgirl? He wasn't a weakling, he wasn't cute, he didn't cry, but now the tears were gathering under his eyelids and threatening to spill down onto his pillow.

When he opened his eyes, he watched the darkened spots turn up where droplets of water fell, and all he could think was, why? _Why do I care so much when he obviously doesn't?_

But after a while, when the tears had stopped and he'd been lying around long enough for his heartbeat to calm and his nose to unclog, that thought was replaced with a different one.

_Why, of all people, does it have to him?_

* * *

Throughout the entire Sunday, Hiroomi kept recalling the day before. On his only day off, which he should be enjoying with Mitsuki, he spent his time thinking about Akkey. This was ridiculous. If Akkey wasn't so stubborn and would just tell him what he felt, then they wouldn't be having this conflict.

Oh right, he hadn't actually asked Akkey for a direct answer. He had only been thinking all these things to himself. He had tried to vocalize himself, but whenever he did that, it would come out with either apathy or a certain harshness. But even with the way he had been treating Akkey and how much he'd been ignoring him whenever he got the chance, Hiroomi was far from hating him. In fact, the reason he had been avoiding him at all costs and lashing out, was that he was uncomfortable in his own body whenever he was near Akkey.

Akkey had a special effect on Hiroomi, one he had never thought he would feel before. Before, he got a similar feeling when he was with Mitsuki, but what he felt around Akkey _now_ was distinctly different.

Hiroomi fell back into his seat, away from the computer where he had been passing time by browsing the internet. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at the clock on the wall and saw the time. It was near evening now.

He wondered if he should take Mitsuki out to get dinner together. Since neither of them really cooked and Izumi was always out, most of the time meals were done outside of the house. He would have loved it though if his sweet princess would make her big brother something delicious and present it to him with those sparkling eyes and blushing cheeks. He hummed happily, _what a treat that would be._

He was pulled out of his fantasy when he heard a 'tsk' from the door. He glanced over to see Mitsuki standing in the doorway; did she want to use the computer or something?

"What can I do for you sweetie?" Mitsuki frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm hungry." Hiroomi raised an eyebrow it had been a few weeks since she had come up and demanded food from him. "There's nothing here to cook."

Hiroomi moved his hand to his chin and smirked some. "Are you asking me out?"

"Don't word it like that, pervert." Mitsuki walked away and Hiroomi jumped up from the chair and grabbed his jacket. When he entered out into the hallway he saw his sister at the front getting ready to head out.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere with sweets."

They ended up going to a small restaurant nearby. Mitsuki ordered some western pancakes and he got himself an okonomiyaki. He was lucky that they had something Mitsuki liked to eat, she was a picky eater, much like himself, but in her pickiness she leaned towards only having sweets. While they waited time seemed to slowdown for him. He stared out the window, his thoughts moving back onto that ridiculous meganist. Akihito Kanbara was now not only terrorising his sister but he was now terrorising his own thoughts.

But even with his own frustration he felt his heart flutter every time he thought of the other boy. He had even flinched in reaction when he had passed a blonde who ended up not even looking remotely close to Akkey when he and Mitsuki were walking to the restaurant. He sighed with some annoyance, what a total asshole. How dare he invade his peace of mind like this. How dare he toy with the mechanisms of his own body, of his own mind? This feeling could be nothing other than animosity.

"Hiroomi." Hiroomi heard his name from far away but he wasn't sure what direction it came from. "Hiroomi." There it was again, this time louder. The owner of the voice was vague to him and for some reason his eyes searched out the window with more persistence, could it be that Akkey had found him? "Big brother!"

Hiroomi snapped out of his trance and looked over at Mitsuki with surprise plastered on his face. Mitsuki frowned and picked up her fork, he glanced down and saw that their food was on the table now.

"What's been up with you lately? You were spacing out the whole time." She took a bite and continued to speak. "Ever since you came home from the club meeting yesterday you've been acting weird."

Hiroomi smiled at her and began to cut the okonomiyaki, "how have I been acting weird? I'm still the most loving brother in the world aren't I?"

"That's the thing that's been weird."

Hiroomi glanced up with puzzlement before he picked up his chopsticks. "What?"

"You haven't been as creepy as usual." Anyone would have taken that as a compliment, anyone but Hiroomi.

"Or maybe you're finally accepting my fondness?"

"Of course not." She said the words immediately and took another bite. "Did something happen with Akihito?" Hiroomi paused and momentarily stopped eating. Not because he was thinking but because he suddenly lost his appetite when Akkey's name was said out loud. His eyes drifted away uncharacteristically. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"You're thinking about Akihito and even after I tried to make you guys talk it out, it doesn't look like it went anywhere." Hiroomi sighed and forced himself to begin eating again, even though he lost his appetite he hadn't eaten the whole day and needed the energy. Mitsuki really did want him to sort this out didn't she? She wouldn't normally meddle in business that wasn't going to affect her. Maybe his change in attitude was bothering her.

"Are you worried about me?"

Mitsuki narrowed her eyes. "Why would I worry about you?"

"Because this is the first time you've tried to help me work out my problems."

Mitsuki scoffed and took a bite that was far too large for her mouth. There was a flash of surprise on her face when she realised what she had done and she quickly chewed and swallowed. Hiroomi watched her with amusement but his whole composure changed when he heard her next words. "What I'm trying to say is that you should both try to fix whatever problems you are having right now. After all, you two are meant for each other."

Hiroomi didn't expect that Mitsuki had any clue of what had happened between he and Akkey. And neither did he believe that Mitsuki meant for her words to come across how they did because after hearing those words he suddenly became aware of an abhorrent truth.

For the rest of the evening he spent with his sister, Hiroomi had played up the obsessed brother act so that Mitsuki would stop questioning him and saying that damn name. Luckily, his attempts had worked and now Mitsuki was ignoring him and calling him a pervert like she always did. Whether or not she knew what he was doing, it was going well for the moment.

But even as they walked back home, he caught himself staring out from the sidewalk, looking for something. What he was looking for he wasn't sure, maybe there really was nothing going on other than his own confused emotions. A chill ran down his back and he pulled his scarf up over his mouth and moved his hand down to grab Mitsuki's. That only ended in her punching his arm and make some ugly retort before walking ahead of him.

Hiroomi only mused and remained behind her all the way home. When they arrived back she went straight to her room, without even a 'thank you'. How rude. But Hiroomi didn't dwell on it and instead retired to his own room for the night. Not in the mood to do anything but go to bed, he changed into his PJs rather than stripping for a bath.

He fell back first into the bed and stared up at the dark ceiling. Akkey… what was he doing right now? Probably not thinking about him. Hiroomi felt his face burn a little. Why would he care if Akkey were thinking about him or not? Come to think of it though, he realised now that his hands had been colder than they usual were. Was it because he hadn't been invading that waist? That perfect waist… As much as he would have loved to do that to Mitsuki, he now realised that, more than just doing it to annoy Akkey, he had actually come to genuinely enjoy it himself.

Hiroomi let out a sigh and closed his eyes as he moved under the covers. There was a certain feeling at the bottom of his stomach and his mind began to drift to places it should not be going. He knew what his body was telling him and he was now growing embarrassed, even in his own private company. Who was he kidding? It wasn't like he was a saint and just as his sister often reminded him; he was a pervert. Hiroomi let his hands roam down over his body as he recalled that lustful night he'd shared with Akkey.

Now his hands were not his own, instead they were Akkey's. His fingers ran over the band of his PJs and moved underneath. Hiroomi's let out a held breath when his cool fingers ran over his length slowly and tenderly, he tried to make his movements the same as Akkey's and used the same pressure the best he could match when he wrapped his hand around himself and moved up and down slowly. He was in a completely different world now, a world where he embraced what had happened between him and another boy.

Only the sound of pants and the slick swish of Hiroomi's hand spreading his precum over his shaft filled the room. In his own mind he wasn't doing this to himself right now, it was Akkey's hands that were rubbing him off just as they had a week ago. His mouth dropped open with his back arching while his free hand pushed his PJ trousers down to his knees and then joined his pumping hand.

Even though, in the back of his head, he knew that Mitsuki might hear him, he found it hard to hold back the low moan that erupted from his chest when he squeezed his hands tighter around himself and pumped faster. He couldn't control himself any longer. The moment he began touching there, he'd realised just how sexually deprived he had been.

"Akkey…" He said that name with a yearn, as much as he hated it he wished the boy was really here with him right now. Hiroomi bit his lip and let his grip loosen just before he could finish. He was going to drag this out.

He spent a couple of minutes just massaging the inside of his thighs and running a hand up his chest. His hands were so cold compared to the way Akkey's had felt. Unsatisfied with his own touches, he went back to stroking himself and eventually built himself back up to the point he was when he stopped before.

"Akkey…Akkey…" He moaned that name almost pathetically. His body clenched down onto itself and his mouth opened into a wide 'o' when he finally finished with the image of Akkey in his head.

In the end he was still not completely satisfied even though he had relieved himself. He just couldn't stop thinking that he would have rather had Akkey's own hands on him, his hands easily did not give the same effect due to the temperature differences. He sighed and pulled his trousers back up and curled into a ball.

Hiroomi suddenly felt sick inside. What the hell did he just do? Why did he let himself masturbate to the image of Akkey in his head? There's no way that he felt anything for such a megane pervert.

No. There was no way in hell that he was falling for Akihito Kanbara.

Fuck no.

* * *

**"Mandatory meeting and things are heating (in Hiroomi's pants)" **

**I'm not shitting you. -Nikki**

**These two just need to fuck already. - Bex**


End file.
